Total Drama Back in Action
by Summerrainstorm
Summary: Back for a fifth season, the campers we all know and love go back to the abondoned film lot. But what suprises wait in store for these young competitors? Read and find out!
1. Messed up Dress Up

**Okay, well I'm going to re-do the whole story of Total Drama Back in Action:) I re-read it and it was horrible:b lol well, I hope you guys like it. If not, then oh well I tried:) Ha well, enjoy~**

-o Total Drama Back in Action o-

"Welcome to Total Drama Back In Action! This is your host, Chris McLean. This season we will be back at the abandoned film lot. Who knows what suprises are in store for our campers this season?" Chris says, flashing a smile.

Chris walks to the other side of the lot, where the limo was waiting. "First one up, back by popular demand, is.. Cody!"

"Hey Chris! What's up, man?" Cody fistbumps Chris, then walks over to the other side to wait.

"Next is.. Gwen!"

"Chris, how did you drag me here for ANOTHER season?" Gwen grumbles, walking to Chris.

"Contract," Chris flashes a smile.

"Ugh..." the goth groans, punches Chris' stomach, then walks over and stands by Cody.

"Oooww!" Chris furrows his brow at Gwen, then turns back to the waiting limo. "Next is Trent. And... Duncan?"

Trent and Duncan were throwing punches.

"She's mine!" Trent yells.

"Dude! Give it up. She's already chosen the better man: me," Duncan grins.

Hurt, Trent pushes Duncan out, then jumps out. He grumbles as he makes his way onto the other side and stands by Cody. Duncan picks himself of the ground and stands by Gwen, wrapping his arm around her waist. Trent frowns, another hurt look passing over his face, and looks away. Gwen frowns slightly and sighs.

"Next, Heather!"

Gwen rolls her eyes and Cody pretends to vomit as Heather begrudgingly steps out of the limo.

"Chris, don't you get it? I HATE this show! The only person that I can even STAND here is-"

"Alejandro?" Gwen mocks.

"Shut up!" Heather blushes.

"Wow. Five minutes onto the show and you guys are already daydreaming about me!" Alejandro chuckles as he steps out.

"Don't flatter yourself." Heather growls.

"Don't worry. I won't. Seems like you're going to do that for me." Alejandro smiles.

"Whatever." Heather grumbles.

"Getting away from the flirt-fest, (Hey!) we have up next is.. Sierra!" Chris grins, looking directly at Cody.

"Oh no!" Cody wails as he hids behind Gwen.

Gwen backhands him and says, "Get away and do NOT touch me."

"Codykinz? Where art thou Codykinz?" She jumps out of the sunroof as soon as she spots him. She tackles him to the ground. "Hey Codykinz! I had just gotten back from Theatre Camp when I got Chris' email! Now I'm back and even MORE romantic!" she squeals.

Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Good gosh, man! Why!" Cody moans from the ground.

"Ratings, brother. Gotta protect the ratings!" Chris says, flashing another smile. "Next up is Owen!"

Music blares from the limo as it pulls up. Owen steps out and trips on the carpet. "Hey everyone!" Owen waves from the ground and laughs.

Izzy jumps out of the limo on top of Owen. "Hey everyone! I'm so exciting to be back here. Especially when the CIA says I couldn't come back because of my-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO STAND OVER THERE!" Heather screams.

"Okay, geez. C'mon big guy. Let's go!" Izzy picks up Owen and drags him over there with her.

"Next is Lindsay," Chris says.

Lindsay clumsily steps out. "Where's Trent?"

"Not here, Lindsay," Gwen says as Duncan laughs.

_'Such a ditzy blonde...'_

"Next up, Airi!" Chris yells.

Airi steps out of the limo, frowning slightly whenever she sees Cody.

"Hey you guys. It's great to be back and-"

"Go stand over there!" Heather yells.

"Fine!" Airi rolls her eyes.

Noah steps out of the limo, face buried in a book.

"Hey Noa-"

"Shush! I'm at a good part!" he yells, then quietly sits criss cross beside Airi's feet.

Geoff and Bridgette step out, making out as usual. Gwen rolls her eyes and they stumble, falling to the ground but still miraculously kissing. An intern named Tim rolls his eyes and drags them over to beside Airi.

"Ew..." Airi says softly, flinching in disgust.

"Beth!"

Beth nervously hops out of the limo and squeals when she sees Lindsay. She runs over and they begin hopping, cueing an eye roll from both Gwen and Heather.

Next to arrive is iEva, with the usual don't talk to me scowl and dumbbells at her sides.

"I'm winning this season," she growls, then glares at Heather. "No. Matter. What."

"You shouldn't grit your teeth like that," Heather says. "It ruins them. Not that you would care, anyways."

Eva's eye twitches and Tim and George, another intern, hold her back until she calms down.

Justin's name is said in a loud whisper over a speaker and he poses on top of the limo. He winks at Beth and she swoons, fainting and falling on the ground. Heather rolls her eyes.

Justin carefully hops off and walks over to Airi, placing a hand under her chin. "Nice to see you again Airi."

Airi flushes with embarrassment and hesitantly pulls away. Justin just shrugs and walks to over by Lindsay.

Next, Harold and Lashawna get out, holding hands.

"Did you finally get some Harold?" Duncan yells.

"Shut up Duncan! GOSH!" Harold yells back, walking over with Lashawna.

"Okay, you guys. A surprise for this season is we get three new contestants to torture!" Chris laughs and Chef crosses his arms.

"First is Andrew!" Chris says, motioning to the limo.

A buff guy steps out, messing with his brown hair. Andrew was about 5'10'' and he nervously smiles. He was wearing a green striped T-shirt and jean shorts.

"Uh, h-hey you guys. I'm kinda nervous to be here, but I'm going to try," he smiles, walking over towards Eva. "Nice dumbbell set. I have one just like that at home, only they're green."

"Huh? Oh, thanks," Eva says surprised.

"Next is Mark," Chris grins.

A tall blonde guy steps out with total confidence. His blue eyes flicker through the crowd and he smiles when they land on Airi. He fixes his red shirt and waves at everyone.

"Great to be here you guys." he grins, looking directly at Airi, who was by now flushed bright red with complete embarrassment.

"And last but certainly not least, Caitlyn."

A tall blonde girl steps out. What stood out about her was not her curly blonde ringlets framing her face nor her freckles sprinkling her nose, but her icy blue eyes. Her eyes nervously dart around and she gives a small wave. She was wearing a light blue tank top, black skinny jeans, and blue/black checkered Vans.

"Hey," she smiles, glancing at the crowd. "Uh, ha, I guess I'm the last one, but.. yeah.."

She sighs and stands by Cody.

_'I imagined my first impression would go a lot smoother...'_

"Chris, why is.. SHE here? She looks like a total waste of funding." Heather whispers to the host in disgust.

"She's smart, nice, funny, and isn't she the darn near cutest thing you've ever seen?" he whispers back.

Heather rolls her eyes.

-o Cody o- (this is the confessionals... :D )

"She's pretty hot, if I do say so myself. I would go after her, but what would my fair Gwen think about that?" Cody sighs. "And then there's Airi..."

-o

"Okay, now that everyone's here, go unpack and then meet up at the mess hall. There, we'll divide into teams and get our first challenge," Chris grins and walks off.

The campers walk towards the trailers, Caitlyn struggling with her suitcase. Cody walks by and waves, making Caitlyn blush slightly and wave back, dropping her suitcase on her toe.

"Ow!"

"You okay?" Trent chuckles, picking up the suitcase for her.

"Uh, yeah. The bleeding on my toe is only minor," Caitlyn jokes.

"What? Your toe is bleeding?" Trent says, looking down.

Caitlyn laughs. "No, I was kidding."

"Oh okay," Trent laughs. "C'mon, I'll carry your suitcase for you."

"No, I can do it..." Caitlyn says.

"Nonsense. I don't want you to end up breaking your toe," Trent teases as he starts walking. Caitlyn follows behind with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Trent smiles and sets it down in front of the girls' trailer. "There. See you at the mess hall?"

"Yeah," Caitlyn nods and drags her suitcase inside to see Heather and Lashawna arguing.

"Last time we were here, I got this bed," Heather says, pointing to a bed. "So I want it again!"

"My stuff was here first!" Lashawna yells. "Get your cheap cheetah suitcase off my bed and onto a bunk somewhere else!"

"Fine!" Heather yells and moves it.

"Oh, hey Caitlyn," Bridgette waves. Caitlyn waves back, then looks up to see Izzy hanging from the roof.

_'Oh my...'_

Caitlyn shakes her head and sets her stuff down on the empty bed.

"Okay, you guys wanna all walk over there together?" Bridgette smiles.

"As if," Heather laughs, pushing past them and out the door.

"Sure," Lashawna smiles and the girls walk towards the mess hall.

Chris grins at the crowd.

"Okay! Looks like everyone's here," Chris says. "Now we get to split up into teams! If I call your name, go to the left. Cody, Airi, Caitlyn, Duncan, Trent, Lindsay, Sierra,DJ, Gwen, Mark, Alejandro, and Heather. You'll be the Killer Grips. Andrew, Harold, Lashawna, Beth, Justin, Eva, Bridgette, Geoff, Noah, Izzy, Owen, go to the right. You'll be the Screaming Gaffers."

Lindsay raises her hand. "What team is Tyler on?"

Everyone just ignores her.

"Everyone go to movie set #1." Chris says.

Everyone groans and walk. Back in the mess hall, Chef and Chris chuckle to themselves. They walk inside and drift apart. All of a sudden, the lights go out.

"Ahh!" Caitlyn screams as something attaches itself to her. She starts running around, shaking her leg, trying to get it off.

Soon, the lights come back on and it's Cody who's on her.

-o Caitlyn o-

"Why was he on me?"

-o Cody o-

"Something was squirming and crawling all over my feet! I jumped up to get away from them! Or it! Or whatever!" Cody shakes his head. "What was it anyways?"

-o

"I wanted to scare you guys, but I didn't know it'd be that bad! And hilarious! That was awesome!" Chris chuckles.

"Ha, smooth Cody. Already making moves on the new girl. Can you not stick to one chick?" Duncan says.

"Du-" Cody starts.

"Enough people! It's time to start the challenge!" Chris says. "You guys need to pick partners."

"Cody..." Sierra says, wiggling her eyebrows.

Cody groans and walks off with her.

Caitlyn feels a tap on her shoulder and turns to see a smiling Trent. "Would you like to be partners?"

"Sure," Caitlyn says, feeling her face getting hot.

_'He's really nice...'_

"One of the partners will be the model, the other, a fashion designer. You'll both go over there and draw a piece of paper out of the hat. That will be what costume you make. Then you'll come over here to pick out your fabric. Then you go back to your station and make the costume! Then we'll have a makeup and wig department, and then you'll strut your stuff on the runway in front of Chef. He'll then judge how well the outfit was made, how you presented it, et cetera. Now, go!"

"Trent, do you want to make the outfit or wear it?" Caitlyn ask as she pulls out a paper.

"Well, it says 'damsell in distress', so I think it'd be better if you wore it." Trent smiles and Caitlyn nods. Trent grabs a black satin fabic, a needle, and some thread and they walk over some place secluded to begin their work.

-o

Cody stealthily sneaks away from Sierra and begins walking around, looking for Gwen.

_'Where's Gwen..?'_

Cody sighs and sits on a stump.

_'What's wrong with me? I can't obsess over Gwen like this... Maybe that's why she doesn't like me. I mean, I don't like Sierra mainly because she stalks me. Maybe I should just leave her alone and admire from afar.'_

Cody sighs and fixes his shirt and decides to walk back to Sierra. "Sierra, hurry up and make the stupid costume so we can get this over with."

-o

"Up first, DJ and Lindsay! They are showcasing, the Grudge."

DJ walks on the stage with a white dress with red marks on it, a black wig hung over his face, and no shoes. He walks like how the Grudge does, but you can tell he is creeping himself out.

"Chef, what's your rating. Remember people, it's one through ten."

"Chris, I'd have to say a seven."

"Wow, already settin' the bar up pretty high. Can Duncan and Gwen beat them?"

Gwen walks out. She's wearing a Ghost costume, which Duncan made from a sheet. Then they had put flour in her hair.

"What do ya think, Chef?"

"Oooh. I say a five, Chris."

"Ooooh, that's not good for the Killer Grips.."

"Next up, Airi and Mark."

Airi walks out in a giant peach-colored ball.

"What am I supposed to be again?" she whispers to Mark.

"Airi, you're supposed to be a giant peach!" Mark yell/whispers from backstage.

"Ohh okay. Watch out! I'm a giant peach! I'm not the kind that goes into pies! Fear m-" Airi says, getting into it, until she trips and rolls off stage.

"Ouucchhh! Chef, what do you say?" Chris flinches.

"It made me chuckle, so I'll say a six."

"C'mon people, get it together!" Heather yells.

"Shut up, Lagoon Monster." Duncan rolls his eyes. "Nothing could describe you more."

"Let it go, Heather. He's jealous of you." Alejandro says sweetly.

"Leave me alone! I hate that we are partners." Heather growls.

"That peach was scary! I mean, it could have rolled over everyone! We'd all be squished!" DJ wails. Lindsay comforts him.

"Next up, Heather!"

Heather walks out with a green turtleneck and black skinny jeans on. Looks like Alejandro had thrown mud all over her and put some sea weed from Chris' aquarium in her hair. Heather steams. "I can feel the mud and sea weed, you know."

"Chef?"

"Five. Nice effort."

All the other pairs go.

"Last but not least, Trent and Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn nervously walks onstage with a beautiful black satin dress on. She has a black flower in her hair and daring gray eyeshadow put on gorgeously.

"Ooh! Let's take a picture for the scrapbook!" Beth giggles and takes a picture.

_'Crap.. I hope I didn't look to terrible...'_

"What do you say Chef?" Chris says, staring in awe at the beauty.

"Ten, Chris. They stole the show." Chef says as he wipes away a tear.

"And the Killer Grips win!" Chris yells and Trent grins, walking onstage to Caitlyn.

"You look pretty," he smiles and Caitlyn blushes.

"Thanks."

"Woo!" the Killer Grips cheer as they lift up Caitlyn and Trent.

The Screaming Gaffers sadly drift towards the stage for the ceremony.

"Time to vote!" Chris exclaims.

~~La la la... voting takes time, people! lol ~~

"Interesting. I think I'll show the votes," Chris smiles.

-o Lashawna o-  
>"Sorry girl, but you gotta go. You make out with Geoff too much," Lashawna shudders and taps the Bridgette key on the electronic voting device.<br>-o Izzy o-  
>"Quit making out!" Izzy laughs, voting for Bridgette.<br>-o Geoff o-  
>"I vote Eva. No one likes her!" Geoff says.<br>-o Andrew o-  
>"I don't know who to vote off, but I don't really like Geoff, so him, I guess." Andrew says.<br>-o Justin o-  
>"I vote Bridgette. Have you seen her hands? Caluses everywhere! That should be a crime!" Justin says.<br>-o Beth o-  
>"I vote for Geoff. Bridgette's nice. And Geoff can't ever pay attention." Beth says.<br>-o Harold o-  
>"I don't like Geoff. He parties to much." Harold says.<br>-o Eva o-  
>"Bridgette," Eva says simply.<br>-o Bridgette o-  
>"Eva," Bridgette says.<br>-o

"So Sierra, Owen, Izzy, Noah, Eva, Andew, Justin, Beth, Lashawna, and Harold are all safe. The final gilded Chris award goes to Geoff. Bridgette, the lamo-o-sine awaits," Chris says, throwing the statues.

"Bye guys. I'll miss all of you!" Bridgette waves and steps into the limo. The limo drives away and Geoff drops to his knees.

"Nooooo!" Geoff wails.

Andrew comforts him.

"What will happen next time? Will Trent and Caitlyn stay friends and continue to bond? Will Geoff be depressed without Bridgette? Will Izzy ever be sane? All these questions and more will be answered next time on Total Drama Back in Action!" Chris says and the camera fades.

**-o**

**Well, I know this re-written version ended A LOT differently, but I think I like it better. To all you Cody x Caitlyn fans, don't worry. There's a lot more surprises up my sleeve:) Happy writing, my loves~**


	2. Pet Peeves, anyone?

**Hey there! Thanks for all the reviews and hits! :) Oh and Melodyheart09, no, this doesn't give away the ending to sunshine98's story. I just made up that they date. I actually have no idea if they date in her story or not. :) On to the story! :)**

-o Total Drama Back in Action o-

"Well, this is Day 2 of Total Drama Back in Action. How well have the campers survived? Let's find out!" Chris flashes his famous smile.

"Caitlyn, will you hurry up?" Heather yells from outside the bathroom door.

"Sorry! Getting ready takes some time, you know! I'm not a witch like you who can snap my fingers and get what I want." Caitlyn rolls her eyes.

"You go, girl. Tell her what's what!" Lashawna yells in encouragement.

"Lashawna! Shut it!" Heather screams.

"Why don't you make me, you skinny little poser wanna-be?"

"Oooh! Lashawna! Woo!" Gwen yells from her bunk.

"Shut up Gwen!" Heather says. Heather grabs a pillow from the nearest bed and chunks it at her. Gwen kicks off her shoe and hits Heather's head. Her and Lashawna high five.

"Okay I'm do-" Caitlyn accidently kicks Heather. "Why is she on the floor?"

"Oh, just a little thing called karma came and kicked her in the head." Gwen smiles.

"Ahh. And I see that karma wears black boots?"

"Yes, ma'am, she does."

Caitlyn laughs.

"Ugh she really irks me." Gwen says.

"Yeah. Annoying, stuck up, snotty, and thinks they are better than everyone else. She's like a giant version of my pet peeve." Caitlyn shudders.

"Well, my pet peeve is people who are happy all the time. Oh, and bright colors! Ugh." Gwen groans.

"Well, that's not as bad as mine." Lashawna brags.

"What is it?" Gwen raises an eyebrow.

"Noisy eaters. They disgust me!" Lashawna fake-gags. "I mean, I don't wanna hear ya chew, you know?"

"Well, my pet peeve is bad! Unfashionable clothes bug me!" Lindsay says matter-of-factly.

"My pet peeve is people that don't know how to have fun. They down my mood!" Izzy screams while hanging from the ceiling. "And my aura."

"I hate people who try to steal my Cody away from me." Sierra says while glaring at Caitlyn.

"What are you looking at me for? I've looked at him, like, once!" Caitlyn yells.

"Mine would be when people touch my iPod. They screw it up. I have to have all my songs in an exact order." Eva says.

"Mine would be nosy people." Beth says.

"What about you, Airi?" Lashawna asks.

"Well, I guess it would have to be... umm... actually, I don't think I have one..."

"Whatever! Everyone has a pet peeve!" Gwen laughs.

"Well, I guess it'd be people with super high pitched voices.." Airi laughs.

"Oh I hate that!" Caitlyn giggles.

Heather then wakes up. "Who knocked me out?" she asks, obviously mad.

Gwen just kicks her other shoe at her and makes her pass out again. They all laugh.

-Boys cabin-

"Harold! Didn't we tell you in the first season to keep your underwear off the floor?" Geoff yells.

"Those aren't mine!" he yells back.

"That's like gross, dude. That bugs me, when people are slobs." Geoff says.

"That's stupid! The only thing that bugs me is when people accuse you of things." Harold calls from the bathroom.

"That's all? Wow. My pet peeve would have to be when you open the DVD case and a different movie is in it. That totally bugs me 'cause then I have to search for the right movie." DJ says.

"I hate it when people take forever to order food at a restraunt. Especially when you are right behind them." Owen says.

"I hate that too. But a bigger pet peeve of mine would be when people are too clingy. Like Sierra." Cody shudders.

"I hate when people who don't look at you when they are talking, or you are talking to them." Trent says.

"I hate it when someone stands over my shoulder reading along with me." Noah admits.

"I don't like when people waste valueable things, like food, or water. It makes me think of like, all the kids in Africa who don't get to eat everyday." Mark says.

"Ugh, I hate it when people that pop and smack their gum." Justin says.

"You know when you ask someone a simple, straightforward question and they spend ten solid minutes rambling on about everything in the world EXCEPT the answer to your simple, straightforward question? I hate that." Andrew says.

"Suburban kids who think they are gangsters. That totally bugs me." Duncan says.

"What's yours, Alejandro?"

"Posers."

"Like you should be talk-" Harold starts to say, but Mark throws a pillow at him.

"Campers, meet at the mess hall for breakfast! Chris McLean out!" the speaker says from outside.

Everyone sighs and walks to the mess hall.

-Girls' Cabin-

"Caitlyn!" Heather wakes up and screams.

"What, your royal highness?" Caitlyn rolls her eyes.

"Will you hand me the pills in my bag that gets rid of headaches? I need them with Lashawna around."

"Sure..."

Caitlyn hands her a bottle, then runs to the mess hall.

-Mess Hall-

"How has everyone's morning been?" Chris smiles. Chef starts chuckling.

"What are you and Chef up to now, Chris?" Gwen asks, eyebrows raised.

"None of your busi-"

All of a sudden, Heather stumbles in. Gwen, Lashawna, Airi, and Caitlyn start to giggle.

"Where are we, Alejandro?" she asks, appearently still partly unconcious.

"Heather, what is your pet peeve?" Chris asks, calmy, as if he was afraid to wake her fully.

"When people don't wash their hands after they use the restroom..." she smiles.

Everyone laughs when Heather falls on Alejandro's chest and passes back out.

"Caitlyn, what did you do to her?" Airi smiles.

"No one can be mean to me and get away with it!" Caitlyn says, holding up a bottle saying, "Sleeping pills". "I have insomnia sometimes." Caitlyn smiles. "These make me loopy and say weird things."

Everyone laughs. "Someone finally gives her what she deserves!" Lashawna laughs.

"Okay people. Let's get on with the challenge." Chris says, trying to hold back a laugh. "Today, we will be using your pet peeves against you." Chris laughs evily. Everyone gasps.

-o Lindsay o-  
>"It's like they were listening to us!" Lindsay shrieks.<br>-o

"Everyone follow me to Movie Set #3." Chris grins.

Everyone stands up and follows Chris. When they get there, they all start to fidget. In front of everyone, each person would have to go onstage and face their pet peeve. Whoever could last ten minutes without freaking out, getting aggitated, or running away, would win.

"Up first, Gwen. We have the happiest, most annoying fan girl here for you to be locked in the trailer with." Chris smiles. "We have a security camera in there, so we all can watch them do their challenges." Chris smiles darkly. "This'll be fun."

"Okay, I'm kind of starting to think Chris is losing it..." Noah says.

"I don't think he ever had it," Caitlyn laughs, sitting beside him.

"Noah, are you going to come watch?" Sierra asks.

Noah buries his head in his book. "No. I do not wish to watch people get angry because Chris' sick idea of a challenge."

"Uh, okay." Sierra turns around.

-In the trailer-

"But Gwen, can we not talk this out? I really want to be friends!" Mary Sue, the overly-happy fangirl, says.

"Get away! You're creepy with your bright pink shirt and bright white jeans!" Gwen says.

"But I'm super nice when you get to know me!"

"I don't WANT to get to know you."

"But Gweeeen!"

"Chris, is my time up yet?"

-o Outside the trailer o-

"Actually, it was up three minutes ago!" Chris laughs.

-o Back inside the trailer o-

Gwen kicks the girl off and gives her a black eye.

"I think the only thing I like about you is your black eye." Gwen smiles.

When Gwen gets outside, Duncan high fives her.

"Way to go, girl!" Lashawna smiles.

"So, you like reading?" Caitlyn asks Noah, looking over his shoulder. Noah's eye twitches and he turns around to face her, their faces extremely close.

"Yep." Noah says. He was too flustered at the close proximity of their faces to come up with a witty response.

"Cool. I like reading too. Only, they're mostly mysteries or muders..." Caitlyn smiles brightly and scoots away.

Noah nods, face red, and buries it into his book.

-o Cody o-  
>"Somebody's got himself a crush..."<br>"I do not Cody! Shut up!" Noah yells from outside.  
>Cody laughs and nods, mouthing the words 'Yes he does!'<br>-o

"Next up, Mark!" Chris says.

Mark walks inside the trailer to see it totally trashed with un-eaten food thrown everywhere, and water spilled all over the counter tops. His eye twitches.

"No! There's food everywhere! This could feed like, about twenty kids! You cruel, cruel host!" Mark yells, falling onto his knees and burying his face.

"You're ten minutes are up!" Chris yells.

Mark walks out and Duncan starts laughing. "Shut up Duncan!"

Justin chuckles loudly and Mark shoots a death glare at him.

"Okay Justin, since you like to talk so much, how do you feel about... bubblegum?" Chris smiles innocently. Two interns drag Justin in there.

"Watch the pex, dudes!"

Soon enough, Justin had two girls on either side of him chewing and snapping their gum loudly in his ears.

"Ugh! I've had enough! Get away from me! I think you got gum in my ear!" he points to one of the girls, then starts to feel in his ear. "Eww!" he runs out, just to hear everyone laughing.

"You're out! Next up, Eva. Make sure to bring your iPod!" Chris laughs. He dodges a stick. "Hey! Watch the face!"

Eva walks inside and a guy walked up and grabs her iPod. She grabs his arm.

"If you want to have your arm un-broken, you better let go." she threatens.

"Oooh. Threatening your challenge. Not good. Eva, out."

She walks out and throws a rock at Chris. It hits his head.

"Ow!" he says as he rubs his head.

-17 pet peeves later-

"Ugh, we are running out of time. Airi, hurry up and get it there."

Airi walks in.

"Hey Airi!" a lady with big black hair grins, red lipstick covering her lips.

"Fran Drescher?"

"The one and only! Hahaha!"

"Ughhhh..."

-After ten minutes of Fran's stories-

Airi was ready to pull her hair out.

"You're time's up, Airi.."

"Thank God! No offense, Fran."

"None taken." Fran smiles.

They both walk out. Fran hops on a helicopter and rides away.

"Wow." Caitlyn says. "I think she's one of my new pet peeves."

"Caitlyn, we have fifteen minutes left. Quit talking and get in there."

"Fine." she shakes her head.

"Heather, I think you're needed in there, too."

"What?" Heather fumes.

"Just go." Chris rubs his head.

They sit in there silently for the first few minutes.

"Why am I in here, Caitlyn?"

"'Cause I don't like annoying, stuck up, snotty, people who think they are better than everyone else. That's why." Caitlyn says honestly.

"Why you little-"

"Heather, if you finish that, you'll be counted as someone who didn't complete their challenge." Chris says.

Heather sighs. "Fine."

"Okay, you guys can come out now."

"Caitlyn better watch her back." Heather says.

"The Gaffers win! Oooh, Grips. Meet me at the stage."

Everyone votes for DJ, even himself.

"I was missing Mama anyways. See you guys later!" DJ waves as he slides into the lame-o-sine. It drives away.

Caitlyn stands up to leave, but Noah touches her shoulder. She turns around.

"Oh, hi Noah. What's up?" she asks.

"I think Trent wanted to talk to you." Noah replies, glancing at his book.

"T-Trent?" Caitlyn flushes with embarrassment/excitement, but pushes it away and smiles. "Okay. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem," Noah sighs as he cracks open his book and sits in his seat.

Caitlyn hugs herself as she looks around for Trent, finally seeing him by the trees, slightly secluded.

_'Why is he all alone? And wanting to talk to me...'_

Caitlyn flushes at the thought of them kissing against a tree.

_'Haha silly me. He doesn't like me like that.'_

She nervously laughs and Airi looks at her with a funny expression. Caitlyn ignores her and trudges over to Trent.

"Trent?" she calls.

"Yeah, hey, come over here Caitlyn," Trent calls.

"But it's kinda dark..." Caitlyn says as she walks down the rocky path towards an opening. She gets closer to him but trips over her own feet, landing ontop of Trent and pushing him down onto the ground. She blushes heavily and scrambles to her feet, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ooops, I, uh, I'm sorry..." she says.

"No worries," Trent chuckles, standing up and sliding an arm over her shoulders. "Look at the stars. Aren't they pretty?"

"Yeah," Caitlyn smiles. "They look like your eyes."

She thinks over what she says for a minute, then blushes. "Er, I mean, they... uh..."

"It's okay. Thanks for the compliment," Trent smiles.

Caitlyn shivers a bit and Trent hugs her tightly. "Let's head back."

"Huh? Oh, sure," Caitlyn smiles and they walk back like that, an arm slung over her shoulder. Cody sees and his face droops a little.

_'She surely deserves someone better than that...'_

"Will Caitlyn and Trent make out in the next episode? Will Heather get Caitlyn back? Will my lemonade EVER arrive? Find out next time on Total Drama Back in Action! Chris McLean out!"

**I had fun writing this chapter! :) I used a website to get some pet peeves:) I thought of only like, four of them:) ha, well, thanks for reading! And remember: I would love to answer questions about the characters! I also would love comments and critiqueing. Love you all! Happy writing~**


	3. Monster Madness

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! I love writing these stories! And like I said before, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to contact me with the questions. I'll be happy to answer them:) On to the story!**

-o Total Drama Back in Action o-

"Last time on Total Drama Back in Action, we decided to have a pet peeve-a-thon. Sure, it wasn't from a movie, but I don't care! Will Caitlyn and Trent kiss? Will Eva just make out with Andrew already? Will Mark ever get the guts to talk to Airi? Find out this time on Total Drama Back in Action!" Chris grins.

-Girls trailer-

"Ugh! Caitlyn is so... ugh!" Heather screams and runs out of the trailer.

"Caitlyn, I think she's mad at you..." Lindsay says.

"Oh, I'm not worried about her. She can't do anything to me. I've watched the first four seasons. I pretty much know how she ticks." Caitlyn smiles.

"Alright, girl. I just wouldn't get her anymore mad." Lashawna warns.

"Eh, alright. I guess we all need a break from fun." Caitlyn sighs.

-o Caitlyn o-  
>"Is it wront that I like seeing Heather mad? It makes me laugh.. Oh and for the record, she was mean first. I'm not going to let her get away with it. That's not how I was raised." Caitlyn shrugs.<br>-o

Caitlyn pulls on her Vans and fixes her shirt, looking at herself in the mirror.

_'What was up with Trent last night? That was just completely random and weird...'_

"Well, I'm going to go try and digest my breakfast before Chris has us running around like idiots." Gwen says.

"Yeah, same here." Lashawna says.

Everyone except Airi and Caitlyn leave.

"Caitlyn, I want to know what's up."

"The sky is up... the clouds are up... balloons go up.. bi-"

"I meant with you."

"Oh. What do you mean?"

"What's going on with you and Trent?"

"I don't really know, actually," Caitlyn says, rubbing her neck.

"CAMPERS, REPORT TO MOVIE SET #3. CHRIS MCLEAN OUT!" the speakers from outside yells.

"Well, I guess we don't get any breakfast. You want to take some of Heather's granola bars?" Airi asks.

"Sure." Caitlyn smiles. They each grab one and eats it quickly. They run outside to join the group.

"Okay. For today's challenge, we are going on a monster hunt! Oooh! Ahhh! I know, exciting, right? Anyways, there will be one monster for each team. A small key is tied to the monsters tail. You need to avoid being crushed and get the key. Whoever gets it and runs back to the mess hall first wins invincibility. The other team will be sending someone home tonight. Any questions? Oh, wait. I don't care! Goooo!" Chris yells.

"Wait, did he say crushed?" Lindsay says, shaking.

"ROARRR!" They turn around to a 30 foot tall monster.

Cody hides behind Gwen. She backhands him. "Stop doing that!" Gwen says.

"Where's the other mons-" Duncan starts to say.

All of a sudden, a giant shadow was hovering over them. They slowly turn around to see another monster.

"There it is, Duncan." Noah says.

They all start running and screaming.

"Wait! Killer Grips! Come back over here!" Alejandro yells.

They all walk over to him.

"I have a plan. Who is a fast runner?"

Caitlyn, Airi, Cody, and Mark raise their hands.

"Okay, you guys will be the distraction. The rest of us will get the key off of his backside. Any questions?"

"Can I go with you guys? I don't feel like getting eaten today.." Cody asks.

"Quit whining, Cody. Let's just go." Caitlyn teases.

Cody blushes, but rolls his eyes. "Fine."

-o Cody o-  
>"I know what it looked like, but I did NOT blush! Got it?"<br>-o

"Let's go!" Alejandro yells.

-Other team-

"You guys, wait! We need a plan!" Andrew yells to his running team members.

They all turn around and run back to him.

"Okay, what I'm thinking is, we need to have someone making a distraction so the rest of us can get the key. Who wants to be the distraction?"

"How about Eva?" Harold asks.

"What, you want to kill me or something, skinny boy?" Eva growls, grabbing his collar.

"No! I'm just saying, with how good of a runner you are, and how strong you are... Please don't hit me!" Harold trembles.

"Actually, I think that's a good idea. You wouldn't mind, would you, Eva?" Andrew asks.

"Uhh... no! Don't mind at all! Hehe.." Eva chuckles nervously and drops the boy.

"Okay, then get out there and distract! We'll come in two minutes after, so we make sure he's occupied." Andrew says.

-o Lashawna o-  
>"Okay, what was that? She said no when Harold suggested it, but when Andrew said something about it, she basically got on her hands and knees wanting to do it. Something's fishy here, and I'm not talking about Chef's tuna casserole..."<br>-o

-In the monster's mouth-

"Oooh! This is fun!" Chris says into the radio and smiles.

-Other monster's mouth-

"You got that right!" Chef replies back and laughs.

-Killer Grips-

"Wrong day to wear Vans. Not good running shoes," Cody teases Caitlyn as they run.

"You know what? This would be better if I ran barefoot!" Caitlyn takes off her Vans and throws them to the side.

"Okay, then.." Cody laughs.

Caitlyn runs a little faster and is in front of everyone. Cody runs up to her.

"Why aren't you talking to me? I thought we were starting to become friends..." Cody pants, out of breath from running.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," Caitlyn says, glancing at her feet.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Cody grins.

"You're sweet. I honestly don't know why you don't have girls hanging off of you. I mean, you're attractive, nice, funny, sweet... etc. But I only mean it in a friendly manner," Caitlyn says, blushing a bit.

"Oh, thanks..." Cody blushes.

"Aww! Are you two having a moment!" Airi laughs, and Mark chuckles.

"S-Shut up!" Cody and Caitlyn both yell at the same time.

"So, are we friends?" he pants.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" she smiles. They fistbump, then get back to running.

"You guys, we almost have the key!" Heather says as she struggles to reach a little farther to grab it. Alejandro comes around and grabs it.

"Cody, Caitlyn, Airi, Mark! We've got the key! Run to the mess hall!" Heather yells.

She and Alejandro jump off of the tail, Alejandro falling onto the ground and Heather landing on top of him.

"Quit trying to make a move on me, moron!" Heather yells.

"You could say thank you, Heather. That's using your manners," Alejandro teases.

"Oh, go jump in front of a semi!" Heather fumes and stands up, starting to run towards the mess hall along with the others.

-Screaming Gaffers-

"Dude, Eva, we got the key! Go to the mess hall!" Andrew yells.

"Okay!"

Everyone hops off the monster and runs to the mess hall.

The campers race to the mess hall. The two people holding the key get there at the same time. They push and shove to get through the door first. Finally, both of them fit through the door way and they get there at the same time.

"Oooh. Looks like a tie.." Chris says.

"No!" The campers yell.

"Well, what should we do?" Chris asks Chef.

"Hmm..."

-o Duncan o-  
>"We got a tie? How lame is that?"<br>-o

"Well, maybe we should have an eat-a-thon. You know, like in the first season." Chef suggests.

"I like your thinking, Chef. Okay, guys. We are going to have an eat-a-thon. Everyone will have to eat all th-"

"That's on their plates. If you don't, you lose that challenge. The first team with the most points wins. Blah blah blah. We heard it in the first season." Gwen says.

Chris rolls his eyes. "Fine then. Go find a place to sit at the table. You're going to have 5 courses this time. Here's the hors d'oeuvres."

Chef brings out this brown dip and crackers.

"Ewww. Chris, what is that?" Airi asks.

"Well, we put roaches in a blender and made them a dip!" Chris smiles as Chef put a spoonful on everyone's plate. Chef then put a couple of bags of crackers on each table.

"Okay, Grips. All we need to do is close our eyes, plug our noses, and shove it down our throat as fast as possible." Alejandro whispers. Everyone does what they are told.

On the other side of the room, the Gaffers were disgusted. "I am NOT eating this!" Noah says.

"You eat it, or I shove it down your throat." Eva threatens.

Noah gulps. "Oh, okay.." He get a cracker, put all of the dip onto it, then eats it.

"Eww!" Lindsay says. "I think one just moved!" Lindsay started freaking out.

"Hey, Lindsay. Remember first season? Just do you're yoga pose and have someone feed it to you." Gwen smiles.

"Oh, okay!" Lindsay sits on the table. Gwen starts feeding her. Everyone else was done on their team.

"C'mon, Noah! Hurry up and eat it!" Andrew yells.

Noah gets scared, so he scoops faster. They were too late though.

"The Grips win the first challenge!" Chris says.

Caitlyn looks like she's about to puke.

"Hey, Chris? Can I have some more of this fabulous dip?" Owen asks.

"Umm dude, did you not hear us? It's blended up cockroaches." Chris says, disgusted.

"But it's so good!"

Chris and Chef look at each other, then shudders. "Next course!"

Chef brings out something that looks like spaghetti.

"Oooh! Spaghetti!" Owen says in excitment.

"Actually, my chubby friend, it's not spaghetti." Noah say, and Owen droops his head, dissapointed. "It's shredded up dirty gym socks, with rotton tomato paste." Noah goes on to explain.

Caitlyn starts to puke, but Airi calmes her down.

"Do you want to do the yoga thing with Lindsay?" Gwen asks Caitlyn.

"Uhh.. sure." Caitlyn climbs on top of the table and sits in the yoga pose.

Gwen feeds Lindsay after she's done eating, and Airi does the same thing for Caitlyn.

"I'm not eating this! Who knows how much sweat and stuff was in this?" Sierra says.

"I agree. I can't eat it either." Justin says. "It's not good for my diet."

"Well, if we lose, one of you guys who didn't want to eat it goes home!" Eva fumes.

"Eva, calm down. You guys better eat it!" Andrew says.

Cody says,"I'm not eating this!" Caitlyn turns around.

"Cody, eat it! It's not going to kill you..."

Cody sighs and shoves some into his mouth.

"Looks like the Grips win again!" Chris exclaimes. "Next course." Chef goes back and comes out with soup. "It's my momma's famous recipe. Leftover soup." He gives everyone a bowl.

-o Caitlyn o-  
>"I don't know how much more of this I can take..." she says, then turns around and pukes.<br>-o

They look into it. It had some of the "spaghetti noodles", some grasshoppers, seaweed, rotten cut up vegetables, and earthworms. The Grips all take turns putting the funnel in a member's mouth and pouring it in.

"Grip win again. Gaffers, there's no way to win, considering that they have three points and there are only two dishes left. Do you guys want to forfit?" Chris asks.

"Yes! Oh please let us quit!" Noah begs. Eva and Andrew start strangling him.

"Stop that and sit down!" Chris says. "Children these days." he mutters to Chef. "Well, the Grips win! Gaffers, I'll see you at the ceremony." Everyone stands up.

Caitlyn runs out and Cody runs after her. Caitlyn goes to the side of the building.

"Caitlyn, are you okay?" Cody asks.

"Yeah umm.. you might want to leave. I'm about to p-" she gags.

"Okay! See you later!" he runs off.

She pukes. "Ugh.." she walks back to the girls' cabin and lays on her bed. There's a note on the bottom of the top bunk. It reads, "Meet me at movie set #4 at 8:00." "What the heck?" she asks herself. She forgets it and falls asleep.

-Awards Ceremony-

"The results are in! Owen, Izzy, Noah, Sierra, Geoff, Andrew, Eva, Justin, Beth. You guys are safe. Now Harold, you didn't finish any of the dishes served. Neither did you Lashawna. Who will get the last award? Hmm..."

"Hurry up, Chris!" Lashawna yells.

He furrows his brow. "Fine then. Lashawna, come get your award. Ungrateful little brats."

"Chris, are you in a bad mood?" Beth asks.

"Yes. Someone stole my hairgel again. I'd like it back."

-Behind the bushes-

Duncan laughs as he holds up the bottle of cheap hairgel.

-Girl's cabin-

"Caitlyn! Caitlyn... wake up!" Airi shakes her.

"Huh what? Mom?" Caitlyn asks, wide eyes. She looks around the room.

"No, it's Airi. We are supposed to go to Movie Set#4 in like five minutes!"

"Huh? How do you know about that?"

"I got a note too."

"Oh, okay. Let's go."

They start walking. Outside, Cody asks, "Caitlyn! Where are you guys going?" Airi glares at him. "Oh, we are going to Movie Set #4."

"So am I.."

"Weird." Caitlyn says.

They walk inside and sit.

"Why are we here?" Cody asks.

"No idea." Airi answers.

"Well, I don't know about ya'll, but I'm leaving." Caitlyn says. She walks to the door and turns the knob. "It won't open!" she yells after pulling and pushing and turning it about twenty times.

"Okay, weakling. Step back and let me open this door. The Codmeister's got it. Don't worry girls." he walks over there. "It won't open!"

"Really, genius?" Airi crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

Cody jumps on the door and pulls.

"Hey, weakling. You know that doesn't really work, right?" Caitlyn laughs.

Cody jumps off the door. "Well, I guess we are just stuck in here for the night..." he smiles and puts his arms around the girls. "You know, just me, and you two." They backhand him.

"Cody, you're sleeping on that side of the room, we'll sleep on this side." Caitlyn says.

They walk over there.

"But if you girls get cold, I'll be he-" Cody calls after them.

"Save you breath. That ain't going to happen." Airi calls. Cody retreats to the other side. They all fall asleep.

-Outside of movie set-

"You can't get away with being mean to me, huh? Well, who's laughing now, Miss Sleeping Pills?" Heather laughs as she holds up the key to the set.

**Haha:) This story was super fun to write. :) Well, happy writing~**


	4. Singasong

**Hey guys! I love writing this story, it's so much fun! :3 I guess I should put a disclaimer... I never have on any of the other chapters.. Oh well! DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour. I'm just a huge fan. Anyways, onto the story!**

-o-o-o-Total Drama Back in Action-o-o-o-

"Hey everyone! Welcome back! What will happen this week? Will Chef and I ever let the campers rest? No, probably not. Will drama continue? Of course! Will I stop asking stupid questions? Heck no! It's too much fun!" Chris chuckles.

-o-o-Killer Grips cabin

"What song are you listening to?" Airi asks Caitlyn, sitting on her bed.

"Oh, Crazy Girl by the Eli Young Band. I love this song!" Caitlyn smiles. It's one of her all time favorite love songs.

"Oh nice," Airi pats Caitlyn's head and stands up. She walks to her bed, gets her spiral and pencil, and lays on her bed. She starts to draw a girl and boy in a field of flowers.

"_Don't you know you're beautiful? Just the way you are!_" Caitlyn sings.

"What song is that?" Airi asks.

"Don't you know you're beautiful by Kellie Pickler."

"Oh, I like that song!" Airi smiles.

"Yeah, it's great. It's like, my theme song."

"Awesome."

"CAMPERS, MEET ME AT THE STAGE. ASAP. CHRIS MCLEAN OUT," the intercom screeches from outside and the two girls groan.

"Ugh," Caitlyn says and stashes her iPod in her bag.

Airi and Caitlyn walk to the stage to see everyone else is already there.

"Nice of you to join us, ladies." Duncan teases and laughs.

"Ha ha," Caitlyn says and rolls her eyes.

The two sit down beside Cody. Caitlyn smiles at Cody, then Chris taps the microphone.

"Okay, campers. Today, we are basing the challenge off of High School Musical."

"So, basically, everyone is going to get to sing a song?" Sierra asks, stars in her eyes.

"Yes. Everyone gets to pick a song, whatever song, and they get to sing it. Except, it has to be appropriate."

Duncan sighs. "Darn."

"So, think of a great song, and come write it down over here on this sheet," Chris smiles. Everyone goes and signs up.

"If only Trent was here! He's such a great singer!" Lindsay says.

"Yeah..." Owen sighs.

Everyone looks at him oddly.

"What? You got to admit it, he is a great singer!" Owen yells, defensive.

-o-o-o-Owen-o-o-o-  
>"Gosh! Why did I say that!" he facepalms himself.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"This is like American Idol, except without the judges," Cody whispers to Mark and Mark nods.

"And Chef and I will be judging," Chris adds.

"Darn!" Cody sighs.

"So, who wants to go first?" Chris asks.

"I vote Airi!" Cody yells.

Everyone agrees.

"But-" Airi starts.

"I heard you sing last season. Go ahead!" Caitlyn says in encouragement.

"Okay," She says as she walks onstage. "I'll be singing Skyscraper by Demi Lavato." (You guys should listen to the song)

She sings beautifully, entrancing everyone with her crystal clear voice. When she finishes, she quickly walks back to her seat as everyone cheers.

"Next up, Justin!"

He walks onstage and winks at the girls. "I'll be singing I'm too sexy by Right Said Fred."

He sings, smirking at the girls and parading around the stage. As soon as he finishes, he poses for the girls. All the girls except Airi, Heather, and Caitlyn squeal and shriek. Heck, even Owen yells happily, tossing a rose onto the stage.

-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-  
>"Owen is really weird..."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Alright, next up, Lindsay!"

She skips onto the stage, a stupid grin on her face.

"I'll be singing Last Friday Night by Katy Perry!" she shrieks. "I love her!"

As she shrieks into the microphone, everyone covers their ears.

-o-o-o-Justin-o-o-o-  
>"Who knew such a beautiful girl would be such an AWFUL singer?" he groans.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"L-lovely...! Next up, Beth!" Chris says as Chef sighs, jotting down notes beside Lindsay's name.

Beth smiles and walks onstage. "I'll be singing Hello by Martin Solveig."

As she sings, everyone shrugs at each other.

"You know, she's not that bad," Mark whispers to Cody and he nods in agreement. She finishes with a smile and skips down to a squealing Lindsay.

"You were so good!" Lindsay squeals and Chris grins.

"Next up, Lashawna!"

"I'll be singing Rolling in the Deep by Adele. She's my idol. She sings with soul, baby!" Lashawna laughs, walking up and grabbing the microphone and grinning. She starts and Duncan's eye twitches.

-o-o-o-Duncan-o-o-o-  
>"Her singing is almost as bad as her dancing..."<br>-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-  
>"I guess not everyone is a good singer... Sorry Lashawna..."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She finshes and Chef applaudes. "Encore!"

"No!" everyone yells, then realizes what they said.

_'Oops...'_

"Nice! Next up, Alejandro!"

"I'll be singing Break your heart by Taio Cruz, Chris."

"Nothing could describe him more," Heather says.

Alejandro walks up and winks at Heather. "This one's for you, señorita."

Heather growls, crossing her arms and looking away.

He finishes and Chris nods."Great!"

Alejandro bows.

"Okay, next up, Andrew!"

Andrew walks onstage and smiles at Eva. "I'll be singing Dynomite by Taio Cruz."

He finishes and walks back to his seat.

"Beautiful!" Chris wipes away a tear. "Next up," he sniffles. "Sierra."

She walks onstage. "Chris, I'll be singing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. This is dedicated to you, my fair Codykins~"

Cody gags and Chris nods. "Okay."

Sierra finishes and walks back to her seat.

"Next is Izzy," Chris says and Izzy cartwheels onstage.

"I'll sing Crazy for you by Adele, Chris!"

"Oh of course you will," Duncan laughs.

As she finishes, Chris nods with respect.

"Cool, cool. Next up, Courtney."

Izzy cartwheels off the stage and into Owen's lap and Courtney walks onstage.

"I'll be singing Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood," she says, looking directly at Duncan as she sings.

"Oooh! Duncan, do you need some ice for that burn?" Chris laughs. "Nice job, Courtney. Next up, Gwen."

Gwen groans and nervously walks onstage. "I'll sing Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore."

Gwen bows, giggling. Duncan whistles and Courtney growls.

"Cool. Next up, Eva!"

Eva walks onstage, looking nervous. "I'll sing Love is a battlefield by Pat Benatar."

"Eva is a suprisingly a good singer," Cody whispers to Caitlyn.

"Yeah, I know!"

"Next up, Heather!"

Caitlyn furrows her brow.

"Umm.. I'm going to be singing Que Sera by Hannah Montana. I know, Hannah Montana. But I really like the song," Heather chuckles and places a hand on her microphone.

She finishes and Alejandro winks at her. She growls and storms off the stage.

"Nice! Next, Duncan."

Duncan laughs and walks onstage.

"I'm singing We will rock you by Queen," he smiles out to the crowd.

He finishes and walks off the stage.

"He's good!" Caitlyn smiles.

"Next up, Geoff!"

He walks onstage and smiles. "I'm going to sing Who says you can't go home by Bon Jovi."

He finishes and Chris smiles.

"Next, Noah," he gets onstage. "I'm singing I go back by Kenny Chesney."

"Oooh! That was awesome!" Chris yells. "Next up, Mark!"

He walks onstage. "I dedicate this song to the guys back home. Boys of Fall by Kenny Chesney."

Caitlyn smiles.

"Does he play football?" Cody asks.

"Yeah..." Caitlyn smiles some more. "He's great at it, too."

After Mark finishes, he holds up a peace sign to Caitlyn and laughs. He walks off the stage and leans back into his seat.

"Cool. Next, Owen."

He steps onstage. "Online, by Brad Paisley."

Owen finishes and laughs, walking back down to Izzy.

"Way to go, Big O!" Izzy laughs and kisses him.

"I love that song, but wow," Caitlyn says.

"Cody, you're turn!"

Cody starts freaking out. "Crap!"

"Cody, you'll do fine!" Caitlyn smiles at him.

Cody takes a deep breath and walks onstage. "I'm gonna be singing Honey Bee by Blake Shelton. I'm dedicating this to someone special. Although I barely met her a few weeks ago when this show started, I think I may have a small crush on her."

He smiles and closes his eyes.

"He's talking about you," Airi whispers to Caitlyn and she blushes.

He finishes. Caitlyn claps and Cody bows. Even Airi smiles a little.

"Next up, our grande finale, is Caitlyn."

Caitlyn's heart stops.

"Oh, my!" Caitlyn starts panicking.

"You'll do fine! I heard you singing this morning. You're amazing." Airi smiles.

"You'll do great!" Cody says, still a little flustered.

Caitlyn gives each of them a hug and trudges up the steps, nervous. She starts panicking. "I'm going to sing Invisible by Taylor Swift. I dedicate this song to a boy that I kinda like, but I feel invisible around. Like just a friend." Caitlyn unhooks the microphone.

As she sings, the group shares suprised looks.

-o-o-o-Gwen-o-o-o-  
>"She's good!"<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caitlyn smiles as she finishes, then walks back down.

"Great job, Caitlyn!" Chris smiles.

"You did awesome, Caitlyn!" Airi smiles.

She hugs Airi and turns to Cody.

"Told you that you'd do great!" Cody smiles, gap-teeth showing.

"Thanks." Caitlyn blushes.

"So who did you dedicate your song to?" Cody asks.

"Oh, you know. A dude," Caitlyn laughs and looks up at the sky.

"Grips win!" Chris says.

The Gaffers sadly sit back down as Grips start to walk back to their cabins.

"You know what? How about I make tonight a reward challenge?"

The Gaffers cheer.

"Grips, you guys get to go to a 5-star boat to be pampered. Gaffers, you get to stay here! Scatter!"

Caitlyn smiles as she walks with the rest of the Grips and they all step into the limo and they drive to the dock where they board the boat. Caitlyn smiles as she sits by her best friends: Airi, Cody, Gwen, and Mark.

**Ha, here's the updated version:) I shortened it a lot. It was irritating because it was so long... At least now it's shorter and hopefully better! Please review! :D Happy writing~**


	5. Drama, Drama, Drama

**Thanks you guys for all the critiques and hits! I never thought my story would be this good:3 Remember, read & review! :D BTW, you guys really need to listen to Invisible by Taylor Swift. It's one of my most favorite songs ever! & I think it describes the relationship between Caitlyn and 'him' very well:) To the story!**

-o-o-o-o-Total Drama Back in Action-o-o-o-o-

Caitlyn steps out of the boat, followed by her four friends.

"I just really hate that we are coming back to this," Caitlyn sighs and shakes her head.

"Yeah. After the weekend we had, it's kind of depressing," Airi says.

"Ha well, we'll make it through it. Airi, let's go back to the cabin. See you later, Cody," Caitlyn waves as they walk off.

"Okay, bye." he waves to their reatreating backs. He sighs and walks to the guys' cabin with Mark.

-Girls' Cabin-

"Hey Caitlyn?" Airi asks.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Chris is going to make us do today?" Airi asks.

"No clue. I hope it's not something painful, disgusting, or tiresome. Oh wait, that's all that his challenges are," Caitlyn rolls her eyes.

"Well, let's go digest some slop!" Airi fistpumps the air sarcastically.

As they were walking to the mess hall, the speaker comes on.

"CAMPERS. SKIP BREAKFAST. JUST COME MEET AT MOVIE SET #5 ASAP. CHRIS MCLEAN OUT."

"Okay?" Caitlyn shrugs. They walk over there and meet up with everyone else, following them inside.

"Today's challenge will be based on the soap opera genre. You have to set up a film set and perform a skit to make Chef show emotion. And if he doesn't get excited, scared, happy, or whatever, you're out. Get it? Got it? Great! Let's go."

"This won't be too hard. I love acting!" Caitlyn says to Airi.

"Well, then you'll do whatever the script says?" Mark says, walking up beside Airi.

Airi blushes slightly, looking away.

-o-o-o-Airi-o-o-o-  
>"I didn't blush!"<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sure, why not? I mean, it has to be appropriate, so ha!" Caitlyn laughs and sticks out her tounge.

Mark shrugs. Their team forms a circle.

"Who wants to be in the play?" Alejandro asks.

"I think Caitlyn should. She's the one who was bragging earlier," Mark sticks out his tounge.

"Okay, Caitlyn. Do you want to be the young lady or the old?"

"Young!" Caitlyn smiles.

"Okay, um.. Airi, you'll be the older lady."

"Actually, I'm not the greatest actres-"

Alejandro cuts her off. "Who wants to run across holding a sign?"

"I could do that." Mark. says.

"Okay. Who wants to be dolls? Gwen, you could be the dark scary evil one. Heather, Lindsay, and Courtney will be the others. The rest of us will be the random town folk who get killed by the evil doll."

"Gee, thanks, Al," Gwen says and Alejandro cringes. "What's the story?"

"There's a lady, she's kinda old, (That's you, Airi) and she's having a garage sale, trying desperately to sell these old porcelain dolls. Eventually, another lady come along, (that's you, Caitlyn) and buys them for her collection of toys. The lady takes them home and puts them in her toy room. She admires them while she's unpacking them. They're lovely, dressed mostly in pastel pinks, with curly blonde or brown hair, and innocent blue eyes. But there's one wearing all black, with black hair, and dark eyes, and pale skin. This doll kind of gives the new owner the creeps, but she ignores the warnings and leaves the scary doll with the others, and goes off to bed. When midnight hits, all of the toys awaken (this is where they will be replaced by you guys,) and are alive.. and the porcelain dolls decide to have a tea party, but they leave out the scary doll because she's rude. So the scary doll goes and smashes things in the kitchen. The lady wakes up to see what's going on, goes into the kitchen, and finds the scary doll laying in the mess of shattered plates. She wonders how the doll got in there, puts the doll on the living room table, and goes back to bed, leaving the mess so she can clean it in the morning. Later, she wakes up again, feeling a creep chill around her, only to find the doll on her bed. The woman who bought the dolls calls the old lady who sold it to her, and the old lady says that the doll is cursed, and she wants nothing more to do with it. The doll hears this, listening on the other phone, and goes to the old lady's house and kills her. The younger lady watches the news in the morning and sees the news story about the old lady's mysterious murder. The reporter says that they found a doll at the scene, and they show a shot of the scary black doll. There was also a blood written note on a wall that said "Love, Dolly". The lady drove to the house, and retrieved the doll, taking back to her toy room. The doll is okay for a few days, staying away from people and other toys, before she strikes again, killing everyone who is close to the new owner lady, one by one, always leaving a blood written note saying "Love, Dolly". The lady continually goes and gets the doll from the police. She locks up the doll in a safe, but, of course, it escapes. The doll begins killing random people all over the city while they sleep, and the lady is terrified. She throws out the rest of the dolls, afraid that they might go bad too. The other dolls become evil and start killing people too. Several months later, (This is where Mark will run in with a sign that says, Several Months Later) the police still don't know who is killing all these people. They are not finding any clues, apart from dolls and the 'Love Dolly' notes. People are being found dead, and going missing. One night, the lady is sitting awake in her bed, when she hears a whisper. It says 'Dolly wants you'. She gasps. It says 'Dolly loves you very much'. She starts to get very scared. 'Dolly wants to play' the whisper continues. Her bedroom door creaks open and she tries to hide under her covers. 'Can we play?' the whispers asks. She peeks out. The scary doll is walking slowly up to her bed. She always knew something was off about the doll, but had never actually seen it move before. The rest of the dolls stream in through the doorway, staying behind the original scary doll. It whispers, 'This hurts you more than it'll hurt me'. The last thing you hear is the lady screaming...and the play ends."

"Wow," everyone says in awe.

"Yeah! Good, right?" Alejandro smiles.

"Yeah," they nod.

-Other team-

"Here's our play!" Andrew says. "Justin, you and Sierra are an old married couple. You bicker all the time. Beth, your granddaughter comes over one afternoon and starts playing with toys in the attic. You two are too busy bickering to notice that she went up there. While up there, Beth finds an old mirror. She accidently breaks it, so she starts getting scared. She runs downstairs to you guys. "I broke your mirror by accident! I'm sorry!" she says through tears. "Oh, sweetie, it's fine. It's just an old mirror." Sierra comforts Beth. Beth's mom says she can spend the night, so everyone goes to sleep. What you didn't know is that the mirror was haunted and when broken, it released a spirit. The spirit (it's going to be Lashawna) goes into Beth's room and scares her. Beth yells, so Justin runs in with a bat and sees the ghost. He grabs Beth's hand and runs into his and Sierra's room. He wakes Sierra up and they run out of the house. The next night, you guys go back in, just to see if the ghost is still there. You don't see or hear anything out of the ordinary, so you guys go to sleep. This time, the ghost comes in with a knife and kills Beth. The ghost splatters Beth's blood on the wall and wrote out, "Should've been more careful." Justin and Sierra run in and see that. They call the police (which is Noah, Eva, and I) and we escort them out. Justin and Sierra, you mourn Beth's death while packing up your things. You guys move away. Then it shows the young couple, Owen and Sierra, moving into the house. Then the play ends."

"Niceness!" Izzy smiles.

"Okay campers! Time's up!" Chris calls. "Time to preform your plays! First is Screaming Gaffers."

The team walks up and looks at each other nervously. They preform the play and Chris nods, looking at Chef.

"Chef, what do you say?" Chris turns to face him.

"It was okay."

Chris nods. "Killer Grips."

They walk on with confidence and Caitlyn grins.

_'This'll be a snap.'_

After they finish, they exit the crappy set and went to stand by the Gaffers.

"Chef?"

"I liked them both, but I'd like to say that The Grips one was scarier."

"Again? Really people?" Andrew yells.

"But the Gaffers' one was preformed better. I think they should win."

Airi groans. Sorry guys. I told you I was a sucky actress.

"So it's decided. Grips, meet me at the stage. Gaffers, you finally get to sleep peacefully."

Andrew apologizes to his team. "Sorry. I was just getting tired of losing."

"It's fine, right guys?" Eva glares at her teammates.

"Yeah."

"Mhm."

"Sure."

The Grips walk to the stage. Everyone takes their vote.

"We have the results. Cody, Caitlyn, Airi, Mark, Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, Duncan, and Alejandro, you guys are safe. Heather and DJ. Which one of you should stay? DJ, you are a nice guy. But you're afraid of animals, dude. And Heather, no one likes you. Except Alejandro. ("Hey!" Heather fumes.) Who should go home...? DJ, the lame-o-sine awaits. Heather, you got lucky." Chris tosses the award to Heather's smiling face. "DJ, I'm sorry. I kinda wanted Heather to go home myself." Heather glares at him. "Bye dude."

DJ hangs his head and starts walking to the limo.

"DJ, wait!" Courtney calls. DJ stands still and turns around. Courtney kisses him. "Bye." she smiles and backs away. She walks back to the group, and DJ, smiling, steps into the limo.

-o-o-o-Duncan-o-o-o-  
>"Was she trying to make me jealous or something? Because it's not working!" he says and rolls his eyes.<br>-o-o-o-Gwen-o-o-o-  
>"I can't believe she'd use DJ like that! Just to get back at MY boyfriend!" she says and rolls her eyes.<br>-o-o-o-Courtney-o-o-o-  
>"Okay, I know how everyone thinks I used DJ to get back at Duncan. But I didn't! I actually really liked DJ and I had to kiss him before he left," she shrugs. "I don't know why it was such a big deal."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"And that ends our dramatic award ceremony! Will Courtney's plan fall through? Will there be anymore betrayal? Will Duncan admit he was jealous? Will there be nightmares tonight? Watch and learn all of this in the next episode of Total Drama Back in Action!"

-After ceremony-

"Hey, let's go have a campfire,"Duncan suggests. "We could go to the beach set."

"Sure," Gwen smiles.

Everyone walks to the beach set. Cody carries the marshmallows while Caitlyn eats some out of the open side of the bag. Lindsay carries the chocolate, and Gwen carries the graham crackers. Duncan has his lighter, and Mark & Airi go looking for twigs. They all sit around on the stumps and Mark & Airi come back with twigs. Duncan starts the fire. Airi sits down by Caitlyn and Cody.

Cody playfully hits Caitlyn and whispers, "Pass it on."

She hits Airi and says, "It's from Cody.."

"Okay then," she slaps Caitlyn. "Pass it on."

Caitlyn turns to Cody and slaps him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asks, rubbing his cheek.

"Airi."

"Okay then."

Cody and Airi go back and forth, sending punches, kicks, slaps, pinches, and other stuff to each other through Caitlyn.

"Enough! I'm going to have like, forty bruises by tomorrow!" Caitlyn yells, rubbing her cheek.

They laugh.

"Caitlyn, you never told me who your song was dedicated to," Cody says.

"Well, who's your's dedicated to?" she changes the subject.

"That's classified information. If I told you, I'd have to kill you," he laughs.

"Haha," Caitlyn says, rolling her eyes. "When you tell me, I'll tell you."

"How do I know you won't just run off and tell everyone who I dedicated my song to and not even tell me who you did yours?" Cody raises an eyebrow.

"You don't." she sticks out her tounge teasingly. "I'm going to go get more firewood. Be right back." she walks off.

Airi scoots over a seat. "I saw you searching through her iPod, trying to pick out a song. Everyone knows you dedicated it to her."

"Oh, you mean that wasn't Gwen's iPod?" he smiles, acting shocked.

Airi rolls her eyes. "Why don't you just ask her out already?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

She slaps the back of his head. "I'm not stupid."

"That's up for debate."

She slaps his head again.

"What ever happened between us, Airi?" Cody whispers, looking down. "We shouldn't have let us breaking up stop our friendship."

"I know that. But for some reason, I guess... Oh, I don't know, actually. But I think we should at least be nice to each other while Caitlyn's here. She loves us both equally. We should compromise our little dislike for each other for her happiness. I mean, we are her best friends on the island, right?"

"Right. So we're cool?"

"Yeah." she smiles. She scoots back to her seat, feeling complete. She finally talked it out. It had been bugging her for the longest time and now it's gone. She smiles to herself when Caitlyn comes back, stumbling. She can't see over the big pile of firewood she gathered.

"Here, Duncan." she says, trying to look around the pile.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" he helps her set it down then gives her a pat on the back. "Good job."

"Ha, okay?"

Gwen just laughs. Caitlyn walks back to her spot and sits down. She watches the fire crackle up into the night sky. Cody watches the glow of the fire dance on her face. He sighs and looks up and the stars. He leans back, trying to find the little dipper. Caitlyn looks at him, reaches out her hand, and pushes him onto the ground. He looks up at her, confused. She smiles and sticks out her tounge. Cody sits back on the log and grabs three sticks. He passes two to Caitlyn, and she passes one to Airi. They all impale their marshmallows on the stick and sticks them into the fire. The smell of burning marshmallow makes Caitlyn smile. Caitlyn's catches on fire, so she blows it out. Just like a birthday candle.

_'When's her birthday?'_ Cody wonders.

"Caitlyn, when's your birthday?" he asks.

"Well, today is what? June 14? My birthday is June 29."

"Oh, so we don't have long until then.."

"Yeah." she turns back to the fire. "It's weird. I barely met all of you guys like, a few weeks ago? And I feel like I've known you guys forever."

"Yeah." Airi smiles. "That's just how memorable we all are!"

Caitlyn laughs. "Yeah, you guys are VERY memorable."

Caitlyn looks up at the stars and Cody pushes her onto the ground.

"Payback sucks, doesn't it?" he sticks out his tounge.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes. "Just remember, karma wears a black boot."

Gwen hears this and laughs.

"What's so funny?" Cody and Duncan ask.

"Oh, nothing." Gwen smiles at Caitlyn. _I think I've found a good friend. I need to get to know her more._

Caitlyn smiles at the people around her. _Wow. A lot of people who actually kinda care for me. Niceness._

**Well, that concludes Chapter 5! I like this chapter, especially the end! :D Well, you know the drill. Read & Review. Haha:) And I know I didn't change it all that much, but oh well. It still had a few grammer mistakes & whatnot. Happy writing~**


	6. Wedding Wars

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the hits.:) Love you all! Anyways, to the story~**

-o-o-o-Total Drama Back in Action-o-o-o-

~In the girls' cabin~

Caitlyn is listening to music, Airi is drawing, Lashawna was painting her nails, Lindsay was applying her newest lipgloss, and Courtney & Heather were glaring at Caitlyn, who's unaware. On the other side of the cabin, Beth layed on her bed staring at her picture of her boyfriend, Brady. Sierra was blabbering on about Cody and how much she dislikes Caitlyn to Izzy, who was hanging from the ceiling like a bat. Gwen lay in bed, trying to get some more sleep. She covers her head with a pillow, trying to block out Sierra's loud mouth. She could still hear her, so she throws her pillow at Sierra.

"Will you shut it? I'm trying to sleep!" Gwen says, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Okay, Miss Cody Stealer," Sierra rolls her eyes and walks outside.

"Ugh!" Gwen moans, rolling over onto her stomach.

"Izzy, can you get me my pillow?" she asks.

"Sure!" Izzy hops down off of the ceiling, grabs the pillow, gives it to Gwen, who stuffs her face into it, and climbs back on to the ceiling.

"What are you doing that for?" Beth asks Izzy.

"I want the blood to rush to my head.. It makes me go crazy!" Izzy smiles.

"Like you need that..." Gwen mumbles into her pillow.

Back on the other side of the cabin, Airi draws a picture of her ex-boyfriend, Todd. She sees what she's doing and tears out the page, crumples it up, and throws it towards the trashcan. It hits Heather instead.

"Oops, sorry, Heather," Airi says when Heather turns to glare at her.

Heather rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"CAMPERS, MEET AT MOVIE SET #6. CHRIS MCLEAN OUT," the loudspeaker says from outside. Everyone gets dressed and walks up to Chris.

"Today's challenge will be based on the movie Bride Wars. It'll be split into two challenges. In the first challenge, you and your bride must get the dress. To retrieve the dress, the groom must carry the bride up to the top of the hill. Then the bride must get into the dress. There are only two dresses. Then, over there," Chris points to an alter about a quarter of a mile away. "is where an alter is. Whoever makes it there, one from each team, will have to preform a wedding. The other team will be around them and try to sabatoge the wedding. Be creative, people. But, on the way to the alter, their will be suprises," Chris smiles. "Now, I need to change around some of the teams. Heather & Alejandro, you guys are now Gaffers. Lashawna, you are now a Grip. Got it?"

"Why did you change around the teams?" Airi asks, confused.

"To make them even." he answers.

"But they already WERE even..." Airi points out.

"Well, I don't care. I wanted to switch it up. Anyways, the couples are: For the Gaffers, Andrew and Eva & Heather and Alejandro. For the Grips, Caitlyn and Cody & Duncan and Gwen. Ready, Go!"

"Well, Caitlyn, get in my arms," Cody smiles.

"Don't enjoy this too much," Caitlyn sticks out her tounge and hops into his arms.

The others do the same and everyone runs off.

~~Andrew & Eva~~

"This is fun, isn't it?" Andrew asks.

"Uh, yeah," Eva blushes.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because this is an awkward situation.."

"Eh, not really." Andrew smiles.

All of a sudden, a bomb goes off.

"What the heck?" Eva yells.

Chris starts the song, Love is a Battlefield. "Perfect background music!" he chuckles.

~~Cody & Caitlyn~~

"Ugh, this is horrible!" Caitlyn shakes her head. A bomb had just gone off.

"No, not really," Cody answers.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asks.

"Well, it's not very bad. I mean, at least I'm carrying you, not Airi," he shudders.

"C'mon, why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her, I just, she bugs me sometimes."

"Well, you better get over it!" Caitlyn smiles. "You guys are going to be around each other a lot, so why not just have fun and be friends?"

"Oh, I don't know."

Duncan and Gwen run by.

~~Heather and Alejandro~~

Alejandro was trying to coax Heather back into his arms. They were on the bridge, crossing over the river going up to the hill. Alejandro gets shot in the arm by a paintball gun. "What the heck?"

"I am NOT doing this. CHRIS, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PAIR US UP TOGETHER?" she yells up to him. Chef and Chris are in a helicopter above, so they could watch everything.

"Because you guys are so cute together!" Chris chuckles. Chef makes kissing noises.

"SHUT IT!" Heather yells, blushing.

All of a sudden, Cody runs by carrying Gwen. Somehow he had gotten Gwen out of Duncan's arms. Gwen hits him repeatedly, yelling, "Put me down!"

"Come back here, moron!" Duncan yells, running by.

Caitlyn stomps after them, muttering to herself. Her pants were all muddy, like Cody had dropped her in a puddle. When she walks by Heather and Alejandro, she stops, looks at them, & shakes her head. She trudges on, cursing under her breath. Heather and Alejandro look at each other for a minute, then burst out in laughter.

~~Cody, Caitlyn, Gwen, and Duncan~~

"Cody! That's not your partner! You are going to get all of you guys disqualified!" Chris yells from the helicopter.

"Ugh! Alright.." Cody sets Gwen down. "Can't blame a guy for trying," he smiles and shrugs.

Caitlyn walks up to him. She punches him. "Next puddle we see is going to be yours."

Cody rubs his arm. Caitlyn crosses her arms. Cody rolls his eyes and puts his arm around Caitlyn. She finally gives in and hugs him, making him all muddy. Heather and Alejandro run by and starts laughing at Caitlyn. Caitlyn pushes Heather into the river and jumps into Cody's arms.

"Run!" she orders.

They run and pass Gwen & Duncan.

~~At the hill~~

They get to the hill first and grab a dress.

"I'm just going to put it over my muddy clothes." Caitlyn says. "Then slide my pants off under my dress."

"Good."

She gets into the dress and they leave her pants there.

"Nice, Cody," Andrew notes when they arrive second. Eva rolls her eyes and puts on her dress.

Gwen, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro show up.

"Crap. We're too late," Gwen says.

"If that stupid chick wouldn't have pushed me into the river-"

"Wait, she pushed you into the river?" Gwen laughs. _Now I really want to get to know her! Respect._

"Shut it!" Heather fumes. Gwen rolls her eyes.

~~Cody and Caitlyn~~

"So, how's it going, Cody-Wody?" Caitlyn teases.

"Don't tell me Sierra told you guys that!" Cody shakes his head.

"Yeah, and she dreams about you every night," Caitlyn laughs. Cody groans.

~~Eva and Andrew~~

Andrew starts running.

"They are almost there!" Eva yells.

~~At the alter~~

They reach the alter at the same time.

"Okay, I'm going to let Caitlyn and Cody go first, then you two." Chris says, climbing down the rope ladder from the helicopter.

~A tree, a little ways away~

Sierra steps out from behind a tree. "She's going to marry MY Cody? Oh heck no!"

~Back at the alter~

"Does anyone have anything to say about this marriage?" the fake preacher says.

Justin, Noah, Beth, and Izzy start to throw rice at Caitlyn, pelting her with it.

"Ow! That stings!" She turns to them. "Stop it!" Rice hits her in the eye. "OW!" she gets it out.

Sierra knocks down the flower pot next to the trellis with a motorcycle. "Actually, I do!" Sierra yells and puts the motorcycle on full drive.

Caitlyn and Cody seperate, and the motorcycle hits the wall, making a huge hole.

"Where did she get a freakin' motorcycle?" Cody yells.

"We said you could get creative," Chris shrugs and jumps back on the helicopter ladder. They pull him up.

"Let's get this party started," Sierra says, cracking her knuckles.

**static**  
>"Sorry, but the following scenes are extremely gruesome. Please enjoy this video of a hopping bunny instead."<br>**static**

~In the background of bunny video~

"Is my arm supposed to bend this way?" Caitlyn yells. "There's cake in my hair!"

"Caitlyn, get your butt over HERE!" Sierra yells.

"Ow Sierra! Not the face!"

"Sierra, stop it!" Cody yells.

Chris interrupts bunny video. "And I thought scary movies were the only things that had horrible scenes like this..."

*a loud crash and Caitlyn's scream*

~normal screen again.~

The whole alter is a mess. Caitlyn's hair is messed up and her dress is torn in several peices. People are hiding under the tables, the fake food is everywhere. Sierra stands there, kissing Cody.

"Okay then, since the set is completely and utterly DESTROYED," Chris glares at Sierra.

"Sorry," she shrugs and goes back to kissing Cody against his will.

"I'm guessing the Gaffers win."

Justin, Noah, Beth, and Izzy stand up from behind the bush and cheer. Andrew and Eva shrug and start cheering too.

"Caitlyn, go get you're arm all better in the infirmary, then go get the cake out of your hair. Then Grips, meet me at the stage."

Airi walks with Caitlyn to go and get her arm wrapped up.

"Ow! My arm hurts a lot!" Caitlyn says, trying not to cry. "Chef, is it broken?"

"No, just strained a muscle. It's going to hurt for a couple of days."

"Oh, okay. Good."

Chef wraps it up, then Caitlyn and Airi walk to the cabin. Caitlyn takes a shower, getting the cake out of her hair, and then they walk to the stage. They take a seat by Cody.

"Are you okay, Caitlyn?" Cody asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I think so. It really hurts though."

"Okay, everyone go and vote." Chris says.

-o-o-o-Lashawna-o-o-o-  
>"I think Lindsay should go home."<br>-o-o-o-Courtney-o-o-o-  
>"Caitlyn."<br>-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-  
>"If only Sierra was on our team... Courtney, I guess."<br>-o-o-o-Cody-o-o-o-  
>"Lindsay. They say she just sat there, applying lip gloss. She didn't even try to help do anything."<br>-o-o-o-Airi-o-o-o-  
>"Courtney."<br>-o-o-o-Lindsay-o-o-o-  
>"Courtney! She yelled at me for applying my lipgloss! It's not might fault it was messed up!"<br>-o-o-o-Gwen-o-o-o-  
>"Courtney. I still don't like her. Miss Before He Cheats," Gwen groans, rolling her eyes<br>-o-o-o-Mark-o-o-o-  
>"Courtney. She's out to get Caitlyn, I know it."<br>-o-o-o-Duncan-o-o-o-  
>"Lindsay."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay, I got the results. Gwen, Mark, Duncan, Airi, Cody, and Lashawna, you guys are safe. Lindsay, Courtney, and Caitlyn. Caitlyn, you have one vote against you. Lindsay, you have three against you. Courtney, you have five against you. The lame-o-sine awaits, Courtney."

"I'm going to call my lawyer! I'm going to sue!" Courtney yells as two interns drag her away. They toss her into the limo and it drives off.

"The rest of you may go back to your cabins. Sleep well tonight," Chris says.

Caitlyn walks with Cody and Airi back to the cabin. Cody waves when they reach the guys' cabin, and Caitlyn walks with Airi to their cabin.

Everyone stares at Sierra.

"Girl, that was not right," Lashawna says, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well, I'm sorry, but she needs to find her own man," Sierra says and crosses her arms.

"It was for a challenge, stupid," Gwen shakes her head.

"I don't care."

"Whatever, you guys. She didn't break it, it's just a pulled muscle," Caitlyn says, trying to stop the fight. "Let's just all go to sleep. But Sierra, it was just a challenge."

Everyone lays in bed.

_'Maybe they're right... Should I have done that?'_

**Wow. That was fun:) Ha Oh and sunshine98 helped me come up with the challenge idea and the whole 'Sierra stepping in and hurting Caitlyn' part. I wanted to give her credit. I'm glad she helped me, because I had started banging my head against my desk, trying to think of an idea. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Love you all! Happy writing~**


	7. Camp Scare

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and hits! I never thought my story would ever be that popular! I'm really happy with it:) Oh, and Melodyheart09, sorry about not putting a romantic moment for Cody and Airi... I couldn't think of any! :D Oh, and he means, like, they get on each others nerves:) sushine98, thanks! I bet Caitlyn appriciates that! :b *Caitlyn crosses arms* Anyways, to the story!~**

-o-o-o-Total Drama Back in Action-o-o-o-

"Last time on Total Drama Back in Action, the campers had their lives changed. Some got married, some kicked total butt, (Chris chuckles) and some almost broke their arm! Will Caitlyn's arm heal? Will Mark ever make a move? Will my lemonade from, like, three chapters ago ever arrive? (Chris glares at an intern, making him run away then run back with a glass of lemonade) These questions might be answered this time on Total Drama Back in Action!" Chris smiles. He turns to the intern and frowns. "Duude, there's no ice!"

"Buenos dias, mi compadres!" Alejandro says, sitting down by Lindsay and Sierra. Sierra rolls her eyes while Lindsay blushes.

-o-o-o-Sierra-o-o-o-  
>"Okay, I'm totally not falling for Alejandro's mind tricks. I know how he works. I spent two whole other seasons with him!" Sierra says, playing with a stray make up brush. "He's okay, I guess, but he's no Cody." She bites her lip. "But, that stupid little garden snake Caitlyn has him praising the ground she walks on. Like the ground I walk on is any different!" she yells, huffing and puffing. She looks down at her hands and sees that the brush is broken in two. She whistles and throws the brush over her shoulder. "But yeah, I'm not letting Alejandro throw me off of my A-game. I will win this for my Cody-kinz."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caitlyn walks in and smiles. Heather waves at her, beckoning her over. Caitlyn ignores her and sits by Airi and Gwen. Heather furrows her brow.

-o-o-o-Heather-o-o-o-  
>"Argh! I know Caitlyn doesn't like me and I sure as heck don't like her, but I also know that she's smart, cunning, and a valueable player. She's like a mini-me. And yet everyone still likes her... Argh!" she breaks a brush. "I'm thinking about forming an alliance with her. We'd certainly make it to the final two together. I'll beat her, of course. Because, like I said, she's a MINI-me. Not as sly and smart. She'll be a fine competitor to beat." Heather crosses her arms and looks directly into the camera. "All she has to do is say yes."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Heather stands up and walks to Caitlyn's table.

"Caitlyn, can I borrow you for a moment?" she glares at Airi.

Caitlyn looks at Airi, one eyebrow raised. She glances back at Heather.

"Uh, sure. It's not like I was going to digest this slop anyways," Caitlyn jokes.

They walk over to the corner of the mess hall.

"I was thinking, and-"

"That's not a good sign," Caitlyn giggles.

Heather groans. "Caitlyn, stop joking around and pay attention." Caitlyn rolls her eyes. "I think we should make a-"

"-n alliance? That's what I was thinking!" Caitlyn smiles. "But, let's wait until the merge."

-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-  
>"Okay, I'm not actually going to be friends with her." she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "I'm going to use her to get to the final two, then I'm going to crush her like a grape! But, she'll be a good competitor to beat." Caitlyn smiles.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They shake hands.

-o-o-o-Heather-o-o-o-  
>"I so didn't believe her for a moment. But, I'm just glad to have an alliance with a smart person for once." Heather crosses her arms and smiles.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"CAMPERS, MEET ME AT THE CRAFT TENT."

Caitlyn stands up and starts walking out, talking to Airi. Heather walks up beside Caitlyn. Airi gives Caitlyn a questioning stare and Caitlyn shrugs. They arrive at the craft tent and Caitlyn sits on the ground.

"Today, campers, we'll be going camping!" Chris smiles, then frowns. "C'mon people, be more enthusiastic!"

"Woo!" Sierra screams. She was standing beside Cody, who had sat on the ground near Caitlyn.

"Thank you. So everyone come and get one tent for each team, then go find the bus and get on!"

"Bus? Why are we leaving?" Beth asks.

"We are going to Camp Wawenakwa!" Chris smiles when he hears the grunts and groans of dissatisfacation. "You guys will be camping out in the woods. Then, in the morning, first team back to the bus wins. Now go board the bus."

"Caitlyn, can I talk to you?" Cody asks, helping Caitlyn up.

"Sure, why not?"

They walk away from everyone else and Caitlyn raises an eyebrow.

"I need you to help me get Sierra to stop stalking me!" Cody whispers, grabbing her arm tightly.

Caitlyn shakes off his hand and rubs her new bruise. "I can't! She already doesn't like me because she thinks there's something going on between us other than friendship. And, ever since our, I mean, the wedding incident, she kinda scares me. My arm does NOT feel any better. I think she might be waiting for it to heal, just so she can hurt it again," Caitlyn shakes her head. "No way."

"Please?" Cody gets on his knees and does the puppy dog eyes.

"No, that won't work!"

After a couple of minutes, Caitlyn sighs. "Fine! What's in it for me, though?"

"I find it insulting that you expect something in return," Cody says and crosses his arms. Caitlyn raises an eyebrow and Cody sighs.

"Fine then. I've decided that I can let you kiss me," he smiles.

She hits his head with her good arm.

"Okay, okay! What do you want?" Cody asks, rubbing his head.

"Hmm... Oh! I know! You have to help me get Airi and Mark together!" she smiles.

"What? No! That's helping her!" Cody shakes his head. "No way!"

"Well, whatever then, Cody-Wody," Caitlyn walks off towards the bus.

"Fine!" Cody calls after her.

She smirks and turns back to him. "But, how do I get rid of her?"

"That's for you to find out. Bye!" Cody says, turning and running after Gwen.

"Gee, thanks for the help, Codykinz," Caitlyn rolls her eyes and starts to look for Sierra. "Sierra! Where are you?" she calls.

Caitlyn boards the bus, seeing Cody sitting behind Duncan and Gwen and Sierra sitting behind him. Caitlyn raises an eyebrow at Cody.

"Oh, right. Mark, why don't you come back here and sit?" Cody points to where Airi is sitting. She's too busy drawing to hear anything.

"Uh, sure," Mark walks back and sits by Airi.

"Hey, Airi," Mark smiles.

"Oh, hi," Airi smiles, looking up from her drawing.

Cody and Caitlyn smile at each other, then Cody points towards Sierra, who's playing with Cody's hair. Caitlyn walks back and sits by Sierra. "Hey, Sierra!" she smiles.

"What?" Sierra rolls her eyes.

"I was just wanting to ask you a question. Friends ask friends questions. We are friends, right?" Caitlyn asks, playing with her hair.

-o-o-o-Sierra-o-o-o-  
>"No."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Of course we are!" Sierra squeals and hugs Caitlyn. "What did you want to ask?"

"Well, I was kinda wondering why you like Cody so much.." Caitlyn blushes.

The bus starts driving and Sierra smiles. A subject she knew EVERYTHING about.

"Well, his hair is soooo awesome! It's soft and such a pretty color! His eyes are soooo dreamy. And his gap tooth smile is to die for! He's so cute and nice and smart, and I know everything about him!" Sierra gushes.

"Well, do you think that maybe, if you didn't like stalk him and touch him without his permission, he might like you more?" Caitlyn smiles and twirls her hair.

"What? You just want him for yourself!" Sierra yells.

"Quiet!" Caitlyn whispers. "No, I don't like him like that. We are just friends."

"I don't believe you!" Sierra folds her arms and looks out of the window.

"Sierra, why don't you believe me?"

Sierra doesn't answer.

Caitlyn starts getting a little frantic. She reaches over the seat in front of them and hits Cody's head. He turns around and gets on his knees.

"What?" he asks.

"Tell Sierra we aren't dating and will never! We are just friends!"

Cody looks a little hurt. "Uh, Sierra, me and Caitlyn are just friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah," they say at the same time.

"Oh, okay," she hugs Caitlyn. "I'm glad we can be friends."

-o-o-o-Sierra-o-o-o-  
>"Yay! New friends!"<br>-o-o-o-Cody-o-o-o-  
>"So, we'd never date?" he whipers. He looks really hurt.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The bus stops suddenly and everyone flies foward against their seat.

"Let's go!" Chris says, pushing Beth and Lindsay out of the door. Duncan grabs the Grips' tent and Geoff grabs the Gaffers'. They all walk out of the bus and Chris slams the door in their face, and Chef drives away.

"Let's go find a place to put our tent up," Duncan says.

Gwen grabs his hand and they start walking. Everyone follows and soon they reach a campsite.

"Caitlyn, come here," Airi tugs on her arm.

"Sure," Caitlyn nods and the two step away from the group.

"Do you think Mark likes me?" Airi says, eyeing Caitlyn.

"I'm not sure... I don't see why he wouldn't! Do you want me to go and ask him?"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay," Caitlyn smiles and Airi blushes.

"Awww! You're blushing!" Caitlyn teases. Airi punches her good arm and they walk back to everyone.

"Do you guys mind if we camp in the same area?" Andrew asks.

"Go ahead. Caitlyn, do you think you could help with the tent?" Duncan calls, not looking up.

"I'd love to Duncan, but I'm afraid I can't do much," she replies, holding up her bandaged arm.

"Oh, okay. Then come hold this pole."

"Sure," She walks over and holds it. Owen and Noah giggle, making Caitlyn roll her eyes. "Grow up," she sticks out her tounge.

"You should be talking, Mrs. Prank Queen," Noah retorts.

"Huh?" she says.

"Mark told us about the jokes you always play on people," Owen chuckles.

"Haha yeah. What can I say? It's fun," she laughs.

"Airi, can you go find some firewood?" Duncan asks.

"Uh, sure," Airi says and walks into the forest.

"What do you think was the best prank you ever pulled, Caitlyn?" Mark asked.

"Probably the prank I pulled on your sister," Caitlyn laughs.

"What was that?" Cody asks and everyone starts listening with interest.

"Well, my sister is the most snobbiest, rude, hateful queen bee in our grade. My sister invited Caitlyn over just so her and her friends could make fun of her. Caitlyn's a good friend of mine, so I told her. I had found out because she was on the phone with her robot, and I was listening in on the other phone because I knew something was up. My sister doesn't hang with soccer players or drama/choir kids. She's a little too-high maintenence. Anyways, I told Caitlyn, but Caitlyn came over anyways. Then, in the middle of the night, she stole my sister's bra and put it in the freezer. Angela, my sister, didn't notice. Then like three days later, Angela found it in there and screamed. I had Caitlyn on speaker phone so she could hear it and we both laughed."

"Respect, man," Geoff laughs and fist bumps Caitlyn. "Er, woman. Whatever dude."

Caitlyn smiles.

"Well, the tent's up!" Duncan says.

"Looks like just in time, too," Gwen says, pointing at the sky. Dark clouds sit there, rumbling, threatening to let go of the rain at any moment.

"Great. And these are my favorite shoes!" Lindsay wails.

"Everyone get into the tent," Duncan says as it starts pouring.

"Our tent isn't up yet!" Sierra yells, covering her head.

"Come into ours. We only have eight people," Caitlyn says.

They all rush into the Grips' tent, soaking wet. Caitlyn zips up the tent flap and they sit around in a circle.

"We should play truth or dare!" Lindsay shrieks. "It's like a giant slumber party!"

"Nah, that's lame dude. Let's tell scary stories," Duncan grins and Gwen laughs.

"Lemme go first!" Caitlyn smiles.

"Okay, sure."

"There was this girl, Jenny, who had a really good friend named Brittney who had a band she sung in and she was one of the greatest and one of the most protective people she knew. Brittney's band wasn't famous, but her dad had a recording studio in their basement, so Brittney recorded their first CD with the band there. Her very first CD was a gift for Jenny, the other girl, on her birthday and she hadn't listened to it yet. 3 days after her birthday, Brittney was raped by her older brother who's left the city supposedly and they didn't catch him. He has always scared Jenny but she never said anything. Brittney was only 13 when she next day in the hospital when Jenny was sitting with Brittney, she tried to speak and tell her something. But when she was raped, her brother choked her and damaged her throat so much she wouldn't be able to talk for a while. Before Jenny left the hospital,a nurse had come up to her in the parking lot and told her Brittney died and gave her a note Brittney wrote before she died. Jenny was so depressed about it, she refused to touch her CD and note, which she left in her room. One night when Jenny was home alone, she was thinking about Brittney, so she decided to finally listen to the was a song on there called "Painful memory", a song Brittney wrote about rape when a friend of her's was. The chorus goes, "He tried to find you, he's upstairs."All of a sudden, the CD starts skipping and continously repeats "He's upstairs, he's upstairs, he's upstairs." Jenny thought it was kind of weird because she had never listened to the CD and it didn't have any scratches. She just put it back in and played the song again. It came to the chorus and it skipped and repeated the same words again. She cleaned the CD and tried again, but it still played the same phrase over and over. She was scared now so she locked her door and listened. She could hear boots walking down the hallway. She looked in the key hole and saw someone walking down towards her room. She then quickly called the police and they found Brittney's 17 year old brother hiding in her attic. When he was interregated the next day, he said that he was waiting for her. Jenny found the note in the CD case where she had put it. She opened it and read: 'When my brother raped me, he told me he would rape you next. I promise no matter what I wont let that happen. -Brittney.' And she kept the promise."

"Wow.." everyone says, starting to get paranoid.

"Yeah, I read it off of one of my favorite websites. It has all these scary stories and junk. That one's not so scary, but I love it," Caitlyn smiles.

"My turn!" Duncan says. Everyone sighs and says 'okay', even though they know that they'll be scared out of their minds soon.

"It was the evening of Halloween, and like all Halloweens, a group of teenage kids wanted to go "have some fun". Ted, Larry, Tina, Jerry, and Christine were the group of teenagers this year. They wanted to go have a few drinks but all of them were only around the age of 16. They decided to drive deep into this forest, the beautiful forest of Camp Wawanakwa. The forest had many stories behind it but no one truly believed them, yet one of the stories was true:

Many years ago, before our modern day, a man had axed his entire family. He had tied up his five children, three boys and two girls, to an old oak tree. The mother was tied up not far from the children. The husband said he needed to go "clean up" and that he would not be late for the "party". After he had left on foot, leaving for the truck, the mother became frantic. She struggled to untie the ropes that were bound to her wrists. She rubbed the ropes against the tree bark and they snapped. She went to her five children to free them as well. She was frantically trying to untie her last child when her head became decapitated. The children screamed and four of them ran. The one child, a girl, was left tied. She looked up and saw her father with an axe in one hand and a knife in the other. She looked down at her mother. Her head was rolled nearly between the girl's feet. Her mother's face was faced looking up at the daughter. A face as pale as snow, blue eyes as dull colored as plain, and an expression of terror was all that was on the face of the mother. The girl looked up; her father was slowly walking towards the girl, only about ten yards away. The girl became frantic, screaming and crying, as her father stalked closer and closer to her. He was singing "Hush little baby don't you cry, daddy is going to make you die" in a horrific demon sounding voice. Hearing the words he spoke, she became more frantic. All she saw in her last moments was the sharp blade of an axe spinning towards her head. The other four children were hiding together in a giant hollow between the ground and the tree. They knew the fate of their sister and prayed it wouldn't happen to them. Then they heard the edge of a blade dragging the ground. They heard the great thud of boots clonking against the ground coming ever nearer to their hiding place. Then they heard the voice of their father singing "Hush little children don't you cry, daddy's gonna make you all die," in a horrifying, demonic voice. This made the other daughter scream in terror. The noises stopped, the children covered their mouths trying to silent the sounds of their moans and tears. Then the sound of something cutting the air was heard and an axe was admitted to one of the boy's heart. A soft gurgle was heard as the boy fell to the ground lifeless. The children scattered and one boy was snatched up by his neck on a rope that his father had set out as a trap. The boy kicked and struggled as the father creeped closer to him. Not yet dead, the boy struggled and moaned for his life. The father rested the axe handle on his shoulder and took a final base-ball swing blow to the boy's temple. The two remaining children ran back to were they once had been tied. Finding their beloved sister lifeless on the ground, the siblings threw up in terror. A dash of headlights appeared on them. They thought they were going to be saved from this nightmare. The headlights came closer and at an increasing speed. The two of the siblings then realized the truck was gone. Moments later their father's truck came barreling in and smashed the two of them into the oak tree that they had been tied to, killing all the two boys and their dad. It is said that the father still haunts these woods looking for "his" children, so that he may axe them all.

The five teenagers had heard this story many times, but didn't believe a word of it. They made their way through the woods. They set up their refreshments and a table by a large oak. They placed their truck near a smaller tree that was near the oak. They had their fill of drinks and decided just to relax in the back of the truck. Tina announced that she had to pee, so she left and went behind the oak. They heard a sound that sounded as if it were the clunking of boots and the dragging of an axe. They ignored it, thinking they were imagining it. An hour or so later, they realized that Tina had not come back. They all got out of the truck and were going to check behind the oak, thinking that she probably just passed out due to intoxication. They went behind the oak and there Tina was, her body tied to the tree and her head around four feet away. Blood was everywhere. They all shrieked in terror. Then a sound like a truck was heard and they turned around, facing oncoming headlights. The truck struck all four of the remaining friends, crushing them against the oak. The bodies were found a week later. The truck and all six bodies were there in this forest. The families came to identify the bodies and identified five of them. The parents remembered that the children had said they were going to go camping with each other and they had named off everyone that was going. They had said nothing about a sixth person. This person was older. They found the sixth body in the truck. He was a male. They also found in the passenger seat an axe and a knife and on the truck and on each of the five victims' chest, it was carved, "Daddy is here". A month later the sixth un-identified body was reported missing from the autopsy room. There were reports of the man walking around local neighborhoods with an axe and a knife. They say the dad still travels around this forest at night. The police have found many bodies out here, some were decapitated, and some were crushed by a very old truck."

Duncan looks around and smiles. Caitlyn and Airi are hugging each other, Sierra grabbed Cody and was holding onto him, Noah and Mark were pushed against Owen, Alejandro held Heather, and the others were either covering their ears or closing their eyes. Duncan looks at Gwen and they laugh.

"C'mon guys, you know that story is true!" Gwen says between chuckles.

"Caitlyn opens one eye. "Not cool, dude. Espicially because I believe in ghosts and stuff like that."

"Oh, come on Cait. It's not real. It's pretty late, so we should all go to bed," Gwen says and everyone lays down. Caitlyn stays silent, listening to the air when all of a sudden, she hears a clunk noise. Her heart stops and she shakes Airi frantically.

"Airi, I heard something."

"Whatever Cait! Stop trying to scare me! Go to sleep," Airi whispers, then rolls over.

Caitlyn lays back down, but can't fall asleep. She ends up staying up all night and waking her team up at five.

"Shhhh! Let's get to the bus before they wake up!" she whispers to her team mates.

They nod and tiptoe out of the tent and sprint to the bus.

"Chris, we win!" Lashawna says.

"Yes, yes you do. Get on the bus," he ushers them onto the bus. "What do you say if we leave them here, and have Chef dress up as the physo dad killer and scare them? Since it is still really early in the morning?" Chris smiles mischiviously. "This was a reward challenge, so I guess this could be your reward."

"Yes!" they all cheer.

"Okay, well, Chef is already out there because he was going to scare all of you guys, but because of Caitlyn getting you guys up so early, we only get to scare the Gaffers'. You guys can come watch it on this screen."

Cody had sat in the same seat as Caitlyn and Caitlyn fell asleep on his shoulder. He pushes her head slightly, waking her up a bit.

"Hey, Caitlyn, do you want to go watch Sierra, Eva, Noah and Heather pee their pants?" Cody laughs.

"Uh, sure. Sorry for falling asleep on your shoulder," she says sleepily.

"It's fine," Cody blushes and helps her up.

They walk up to the front of the bus. As Cody predicted, there were some wet pants, from Noah, Owen, and Beth. They laugh as the other team runs to the bus and bangs on the door to get on. Chris asks them why and they start screaming and pointing at Chef, in his costume. Chef gets closer, so they start screaming even harder. Finally Chris opens the door and let's everyone else on except Heather. She's totally freaking out.

"Chris, please let me on! I'll be nice to everyone! Just let me on!" she bangs on the door.

Chris thinks about it. By now Chef is only a little ways away from her and Chris finally let's her in. The sun starts coming up and Chef takes off his mask. Heather sees this and frowns.

"I didn't really mean I'd be nice," she scoffs.

"Do you want to see your face?" Chris says, rewinding the video on the screen. Heather has a frightened expression on her face and she's yelling. She hangs her head in embarrassment and sits in the back alone. Everyone walks back to their seats and Cody sits by Caitlyn again, and soon enough she's asleep on her shoulder.

_Maybe this is how it's supposed to be.._

Sierra crosses her arms. _She's just sleeping, it doesn't mean anything. And Cody is just trying to be nice. That's my Cody._ She smiles.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted. I seriously couldn't think of anything to write. And I know this chapter is sucky, but I wanted to upload it, just so I could start working on chapter 8. Remember, read and review. Thanks:) Happy writing~**


	8. Amazeing

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and hits! I never thought my story would ever be that popular! I'm really happy with it:) Anyways, to the story!~**

-o-o-o-Total Drama Back in Action-o-o-o-

"Last time on Total Drama Back in Action, the contestants went camping! Some were scared out of their minds, some fell asleep on another's shoulder, and some peed their pants," Chris chuckles. "Will Airi actually be nice to Cody? Will Sierra and Caitlyn stay friends? Will Chef and I let the campers rest? Let's find out on this episode of Total Drama Back in Action!" Chris smiles.

~Girls' Cabin~

"We should have a sleepover!" Katie wails.

"That sounds awesome!" Sadie squeals. "Everyone gets to come!"

"CAMPERS, MEET ME AT MOVIE SET NUMBER EIGHT!" the intercom interupts from outside and Caitlyn groans.

"Greeaattt," she says, dragging out the word. She rolls her eyes and the girls walk out, meeting up with the guys.

"Hey everyone! Did everyone sleep good last night?" He laughs as he sees everyone frown. "Anyways, today we are doing another scary-themed challenge today! We are also changing the teams. Girls are now the Killer Grips, guys the Gaffers. Got it? In today's challenge, we are basing it off of those movies where the girls have a slumber party, but the killer gets into the house and chases them around," Chris laughs. "Yeah, sounds like fun! Anyways, girls, go and get back into your pjs and meet back here."

The girls walk back to the cabin and Chris turns to face the sleepy guys. "Guys, one of you will be the killer. The rest will pop out every so often in front of the girls to get them to scream." The guys chuckle evilly. "So, who's gonna be the killer?"

They push Duncan foward.

"Okay, the obvious choice." Chris shakes his head and chuckles. "C'mon killer. You guys go find a hiding spot in the set."

Chris walked off with Duncan and the other guys scatter inside the set.

_Where to hide, where to hide... _Owen thinks, looking around the narrow hallways. He finds a chair and smiles and hides behind it. _No, they can still see me... _He hides under a bed in the next room over. He disappears under it, out of sight. _This'll work! _he smiles and cackles evily.

_Oooh! I'll hid in the closet! _Mark smiles and jumps in and shuts the door.

~In the girls' cabin~

"Nice pjs!" Lindsay shrieks when she sees Caitlyn's pajamas.

"Thanks?" Caitlyn says, looking down. She was just wearing her light blue T-shirt that has a black music note on it, her light blue/black striped pajama pants, and her blue furry slippers. She shrugs and walks into the bathroom.

Heather steps out in her pink t-shirt and black shorts that goes to the middle of her thigh, and her wedges. Heather smiles as she notes what Lashawna is wearing, her purple undergarments.

"Wear something else, Lashawna. No one wants to see that junk," Heather smirks.

"I'll wear what I want. I don't even want to wear this. I'll just wear a big t-shirt and some sweats," Lashawna says and rolls her eyes, changing.

Heather shakes her head and turns away when she sees what Lindsay is wearing, a sleeveless light pink shirt and pajama capris.

Airi grabs her spiral and starts drawing. She draws herself with a mysterious guy.

"Oooh that's so good, Airi!" Caitlyn says, sitting beside her.

"Uh, thanks..." Airi smiles, taken by suprise.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, actually. That was just the image stuck in my head."

Caitlyn nods and stands up and says, "We better get back..."

"I haven't even applied a new coat of lipgloss yet though!" Lindsay yells.

Caitlyn groans and starts walking out. Heather, Lashawna, and Airi follow her out the door, then everyone else just walks out. They walk back to the movie set.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes. "Where's Chris and the guys?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to sit down," Gwen says, then plops onto the ground. Everyone does the same.

~~Girls' cabin~~

_Ugh, why did I have to do this? What if there's still a girl in there? _Cody thinks as he sneaks up to the girls' cabin. _Stupid walkie-talkie_.

He glances through the window. He doesn't see anyone, so he quietly tiptoes through the door. He looks around, trying to find a good place to hid the walkie-talkie. The door opens and Cody dives under the nearest bed. He looks out subtly and sees Caitlyn's blue slippers walk across the floor. Caitlyn walks up to the bed Cody's under and reaches under the bed. He sees her bag and pushes it to her. She grabs it, then sits on the bed. She pulls out her stationary kit and her iPod. She stuffs the iPod in her pocket and grabs her papers and her pencil.

_So this is where Caitlyn sleeps..._ Cody smiles. He lays on his back, waiting for her to leave so he can finish his mission.

~Caitlyn's POV~

_Hey Mom_, I write. _I really miss you and Dad and Danny. Is everyone alright? I'll be home soon enough, because I'm sure they are about to vote me off. I can't focus because of this guy. I'm pretty sure everyone can see that, so they think I'm useless... I made an alliance with Heather. I know you think that she's mean and rude, but she's actually okay when she sticks up for you. The other day, Duncan was teasing me about blushing when I look at Cody, and she told him off for me. Under all that shallow, mean, and vain appearance, she's actually really nice. Well, I hope everything is going great at home. Tell Dad and Danny I say hello and give them a hug for me. Oh, and tell Annie I say hey and give her my Taylor Swift tickets I was holding. The concert's tonight and I'm not going to be there. Tell her to take Sheridan or someone. I love you Mom. Love, Caitlyn._

I stuff the letter into a pastel blue envelope. I sigh and put the kit back in my bag. I throw the bag under my bed and stand up.

_I'll mail it tomorrow._

~~Cody's POV~~

The bag flies under the bed, smacking into my head. I whimper, then cover my mouth. I look up at Caitlyn, who looks confused. She shrugs and walks out the door. _Good, I can breathe again._

"Way to whimper," I hear Duncan say through the other radio.

I roll my eyes. _I can put it down here! Only place a shirt in front of it so no one can see it... okay_.

I dig in Caitlyn's bag for a shirt and come across a letter with my name on it.

_What the heck? _

I grab the letter and open it.

_Cody,_

_Hey! Well, I need to talk to you... meet me at the flagpole at 9:00?_

_-Caitlyn_

I read it, wide eyed._ What does she want to talk about?_

I stick the letter back into her bag, and leave the radio there.

"Duncan, can you hear me?" I whisper from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, loud and clear."

I smile and run back to the movie set. The girls are in the front, so I go around to the back and step in. I find a hiding place and crouch down, waitling for an unsuspecting girl to walk by.

~Out in the front, Normal POV~

"Okay girls. What you need to do is just go and sit in the middle of the maze. Talk about boys, have drama, maybe a cat fight or two?" Chris chuckles. "Then, a killer will pop into the room. Try not to scream. If the scream-o-meter goes up all the way, the guys win. You have to make it through the maze without screaming. If you do, you win. Ready? Follow me to the den."

They walk through the maze and Lindsay sighs.

"What if I get lost!"

"Well then that would be a shame," Chris answered non-chalently and Beth frowns.

-o-o-o-Beth-o-o-o-  
>"Chris is heartless."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_This'll be easy. I love mazes and puzzles. _Caitlyn thinks as they walk through the narrow hallways leading in and out of the maze.

_Oh no. I hate narrow spaces! _Airi frowns as she looks around. She shudders and tries to ignore the feeling of wanting to run around, screaming in circles.

They reach a giant space and Airi lets out a sigh of relief. Chris continues to lead them and the girls look at each other, confused.

_What? _Airi frowns.

They walk into a small den and Airi starts to hypervenilate.

_Crap, why does Chris love to torture us? _Airi thinks.

"This is where you guys get to sit and chat!" Chris smiles.

"Why can't we go to the big empty room next door?" Caitlyn points out.

"Uh, because... well.. ugh fine, go ahead," Chris frowns.

They all cheer and walk into the big room. Caitlyn jumps on the couch and lounges.

"Beth! Do you want to smell my new lipgloss?" Lindsay asks, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Yay!" Beth runs over and sits down beside her. She grabs the wand and sticks it to her nose. "Mmm! It smells like watermelon!" she shrieks.

"I know! It smells delicious! Do you think Tyler'd like it?" she asks, grabbing the wand back.

"Of course! Watermelon's like, the best fruit ever!" Beth smiles.

"Yipee!" Gwen says sarcastically. "Ugh, I hate sleepovers."

"C'mon Gwen, be happy! You're sucking the fun out of everything!" Sierra says.

"Well, it's so girly and.. ugh!" she shudders and Lashawna chuckles.

Eva sits in a chair in the corner, listening to her iPod. Sierra walks over to her with a concerned frown.

"Hey, why are you over here by yourself?" she asks, sitting in the chair next to her.

"Because I don't like slumber parties, I don't like girly things, and I don't like any of you," Eva says, turning her iPod up.

"But we want you over there."

"Whatever," Eva turns away.

Sierra raises an eyebrow, shrugs, and walks back to the group.

"Ugh, you give me a headache, Lashawna," Heather says, rubbing her head.

"I'll give you a bigger one, if you want," Lashawna threatens, holding her hand up.

"Do it and see what happens."

Lashawna hits her upside the head.

"That's it, you little gangsta wanna-be!" Heather stands up and pushes her.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Lashawna says, pushing her back.

"Girls, stop. We are going to lose the challenge if we can't stick together!" Caitlyn says, standing up and holding her hands between the two, keeping them apart.

"Fine. But if that white skinny-butt mall shoppin' queen bee says anything again, it's on," Lashawna says, shaking her head.

"Lashawna, you li-" Heather starts.

Caitlyn raises an eyebrow, and Heather gives up, sitting down and crossing her arms.

"Hey you guys, how about we do a make over?" Lindsay says, smiling.

"Uh, where would you get the make up?" Airi asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I guess you're right," Lindsay says, sinking back down to the floor.

~In the control room~

"Now, Duncan!" Chris says, speaking into a walkie talkie.

~Den~

"What was that?" Lashawna says, obviously talking about the loud stomp that everyone heard.

"I don't know, but it sounded creepy..." Caitlyn says, sitting on the couch.

"I'm here..." everyone hears a whisper.

Lindsay starts to scream, but Caitlyn covers her mouth.

"Shhhh..." she whipers, holding her index finger up to her mouth.

Lindsay nods and Caitlyn removes her hand.

"I'm getting closer..." the whisper was a little louder.

"Lindsay, don't scream. It's just one of the guys trying to get us to scream. Probably Duncan," Caitlyn says.

~Control Room~

"Smart Caitlyn, smart," Chris nods approval.

"Duncan, get Caitlyn first." he says into the walkie talkie.

~Den~

"Caitlyn..." the whisper says, still getting closer.

"It wants you, Caitlyn!" Lindsay whipers, wide eyed.

"I say we sacrafice Caitlyn and start getting out of here," Eva says.

Caitlyn glares at Eva.

"Gee, thanks. Let's just start walking, calmly. Don't scream, whatever you do. Do anything else, just don't scream." she says as they start walking down the corridor.

"I'm almost there, my pretties..."

~Control Room~

"Nice touch, Duncan," Chris chuckles. "Boys, they are about to arrive. Jump out when they get close to where you are hiding."

~Hallway~

"Does anyone know where the exit is?" Beth asks.

"No clue," Sierra answers.

"You guys be careful. The rest of the guys are probably hiding places, just to jump out at us and try to make us scream," Caitlyn warns.

~Control Room~

"Darn it! Chef! How does she know this?" Chris turns in his chair, facing Chef.

"What can I say Chris? You're getting pretty predictable," Chef shrugs.

"Pretty, yes. Predictable, no. No. No. No! I'll show her predictable!"

Chef shakes his head. _It's a lost cause..._

"Boys, you gotta crank it up a notch. While the girls are looking some way, instead of jumping out, grab one of the girls in the back and throw them into the closet on the third hallway. It locks from the outside. Don't get Caitlyn, whatever you do. Pick all of them off one by one, until only Caitlyn is left. Then we need to throw some clown dolls in front of her then behind her," He clicks off the walkie talkie. "Who's predictable now? Hahaha!" he cackles and Chef sighs.

~Hallway~

Caitlyn's leading the girls. They pass where Noah is hiding. Noah steps out, and grabs Sierra while Caitlyn and Eva are arguing about which way to take. Caitlyn takes half of the girls, the original Grips girls, to the right, while the rest follow Eva on the left. Sierra is kicking and screaming, but no one notices because her screams are muffled by Noah's hand. She bites his hand, and he yells. She screams, but Noah really doesn't want to lose this challenge, so to get her to shut up, he kisses her. After a while, Sierra realizes what's happening and she faints.

~Caitlyn's group~

Caitlyn leads her team down the hallway. They come to another fork.

"Another one? Really?" Caitlyn fumes.

Andrew and Alejandro pop out from both sides of the hallway and grabs Lashawna and Lindsay. They struggle, but they stuff them into each closet then quietly shut the door.

~Eva~

_That little-_ I think.

"Eva, there's another fork up ahead!" Beth calls.

I turn around and growl. "I knew that! I'm not stupid!"

Beth flinches and I turn around.

Owen grabs Izzy and she kisses him as they walk back to the closet. I lead them down the right hallway.

~Caitlyn~

_Ugh Eva is such a little know it all brat! I think as we come to another fork._

"Chris, what is with all these turns?" I say.

~Control Room~

"It wouldn't be a maze without twists and turns!" Chris cackles.

~Caitlyn~

Duncan grabs Gwen right as soon as they stop. He kisses her to keep her quiet as he retreats back to the closet.

~Control Room~

"What is with all the kissing?" Chris shakes his head. "Oh well, it gets the girls to shut up!"

~Caitlyn~

"I think we should go to the ri-"

Airi taps on her shoulder. "Uh, Caitlyn?"

"What?" she asks, turning around. "What happened to our team?" Caitlyn fumes.

"I don't know!" Airi whispers. "But the walls are closing in on us... let's get out of here."

They start running through the halls.

~Eva~

"Another turn!" Eva fumes.

Justin crawls out from under the couch in the hallway and grabs Beth. Beth faints, so she can't struggle.

Eva turns around behind her and growls. _There's no one else here._

She shrugs and keeps walking. At the next turn, Eva gets taken by Geoff. She struggles, but there's no one to save her.

~Control Room~

"I guess that they shouldn't have split up!" Chris chuckles.

~Caitlyn~

Mark pops out at the next turn. He has a sock that he stuffs into Airi's mouth and he grabs her wrists. He pulls her into the closet before Caitlyn can notice.

"Okay Airi, I think we sho-" She turns around.

"Airi?"

Caitlyn sighs and starts running through the maze. She stops at a dead end.

'Greaaaat.' she frowns.

She turns around when she sees a doll laying on the ground. She walks by it, kicks it to the side, and keeps walking. It stands up and follows her. She goes back to the turn and takes the left turn. She has the feeling that someone is following her. She turns around and yelps. The little doll is walking towards her. She kicks it and runs. She finally sees the exit and runs out. She falls onto the grass and sighs. She looks up and the little doll is still following her. She grabs it, rips it's head off, and throws it. She runs to the control room and sees Chris laughing.

"What was that, Chris? I know that was you!"

Chris shows her the control stick and he laughs. She shakes her head.

"Well, you won for your team and you overcame a fear of yours. Congrats!"

"How did you know I was afraid of dolls?" She says, raising an eyebrow.

"I know people. Now go help your team out of the closets."

Caitlyn sighs and walks back into the maze.

"Today, the guys are sending someone home because you couldn't make Caitlyn scream! Cody! Why didn't you pop out and scare her?" Cody shrugs.

"She didn't come near to where I was hiding..." he says.

"Boys, go to the stage. Girls, to the cabins."

Everyone high fives Caitlyn. She blushes and the girls walk to the cabins.

The guys hang their heads and walk to the stage.

~Voting~

"Okay, Owen, Noah, Cody, Mark, Andrew, and Alejandro are safe. I have one gilded Chris left. Who wants it?"  
>Geoff and Justin raise their hands.<p>

"Justin, I'm sorry, but you have to stay and eat Chef's slop for another week. Bye, Geoff."

"What? That's not fair! I nagged a chick!" Geoff yells.

"Yeah, but you can't focus," Duncan says.

"Whatever man," Geoff shakes his head and walks to the lame-o-sine.

~Girls' Cabin~

"Girls! That was weird!" Lindsay says. "Getting stolen by the guys!" she giggles.

"I know. It was awkward being left alone." Caitlyn says. "Like no one wanted me."

Lashawna laughs. "Well, it's a good thing! Otherwise, we would've lost."

"Did you see that creepy little doll thing?" Caitlyn shudders.

"I know!" Izzy smiles. "It was cute!"

Everyone looks at her, eyebrows raised. Izzy shrugs.

Sierra is still laying on the floor.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "What happened today?"

"Noah kissed me!" she shrieks and giggles.

~Guys' cabin~

"What? I had to get her to shut up and.. that's the first thing that popped in my head to do!" Noah stutters.

The guys laugh and Noah turns red.

~Girls' cabin~

"Yeah, and Duncan kissed me," Gwen smiles.

~Guys' cabin~

The guys start laughing even harder, only instead of Noah blushing, it was Duncan.

~Girls' cabin~

"Airi, who do you have a crush on?" Caitlyn pokes her side.

"Ow!" she rubs her side. "I don't know yet... there are nice guys, but then there are guys like Cody who are jerks." she furrows her brow.

"Cody's not a jerk, he just.. doesn't know how to express himself?" Caitlyn says.

~Guys' cabin~

They look at Cody, smiling. Cody blushes and looks at his feet.

~Girls' cabin~

"You like him!" Lashawna laughs.

"No I don't!" Caitlyn laughs, blushing a bit.

"Yes huh! And he likes you back!" Gwen smiles.

"I don't like him, and he doesn't like me!" Caitlyn says, rubbing her arm.

"Denial~" Izzy sings.

The girls laugh.

~Guys' cabin~

"You like Caitlyn?" Duncan laughs.

"No!" Cody screams.

"Look! He's blushing!" Owen pokes his arm.

~Girls' cabin~

"You do too! Admit it!" Lindsay smiles.

"No!" Caitlyn shakes her head.

The girls laugh again.

"So, what do you think we are going to do tomorrow?" Caitlyn blushes, trying to change the subject.

"Nice try, Mrs. Anderson," Airi laughs.

~Guys' cabin~

"Admit you like her! Or we'll drop you off of the cliff!" Duncan threatens through laughs.

"But I don't!" Cody screams.

"Wow. What an interesting ending to episode eight of Total Drama Back in Action. Will Caitlyn and Cody kiss? Will Airi spill her guts? Will Chef's food become edible? Find out next week on Total...Drama...Back in Action!"

**Haha:) How fun! Okay, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, I'd like to hear them! Also, check out my other story, Total Drama Memories. That season'll be fun. :) lol well, Happy writing~**


	9. Of love and rap

**I know I've updated quickly, but my laptop is just so much more efficient:) Lol well thanks for reading my stories, loves. It's awesome how many people have read/reviewed them! Well, I'll stop chit chatting and get to the story I guess:)**

**-o Total Drama Back In Action o-**

"Last time on Total Drama Back In Action, the contestants were caught in a little trouble. Mazes, serial killers, kidnapping, the whole nine yards!" Chris laughs.

Back in the cabins, the girls from both teams were gathered around.

"This is boring..." Lindsay whines and Beth blindly nods in agreement.

"C'mon, this game is fun," Caitlyn grins, looking down at the chess board.

"I think you're the only one who thinks that..." Airi says.

"But, I, ugh fine. We can do some girly crap, I guess," Caitlyn frowns as she tucks the board back under her bed.

Lindsay and Beth squeal and run to the other girls cabin to get stuff.

The two return with tons of nail polish, makeup, and hair accessories. Caitlyn shudders.

"Maybe I could go watch movies with the guys?" she asks and Sierra laughs.

"As if! I'm not letting you watch a movie with my Cody! Especially now that we know you like him! I have competition!" Sierra yells.

Caitlyn sighs and looks at the things of Lindsay and Beth's, then drops her head into her hands.

"I don't like girly stuff like this much either," Gwen whispers and giggles.

Caitlyn smiles.

"We can just endure it together," she giggles and Gwen nods.

"We'll have to."

"What are you two talking about?" Airi asks.

"Yeah. Mind to share?" Heather asks, more directed towards Caitlyn.

Caitlyn laughs. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

The other girls nod and Gwen and Caitlyn chuckle.

~~~Guys' cabin~~~

"What movie should we watch? _The Devil Inside_, or _Paranormal Activity_?" Duncan asks, holding up the two DVD's.

"I'd rather not watch a scary movie on our day off, thank you," Noah says, flipping through his newest novel.

"You wouldn't watch it anyways," Duncan says.

"Yeah I would. I can't read in the dark," Noah says, rolling his eyes. "Duh."

Duncan bites his tongue and shakes his head. _Waste of time..._

"What about a romance movie?" Cody asks and the guys snicker. "What?"

"You're just saying that because you're in loooovvveee," Duncan taunts, grinning.

"Am not! I just have an itty-bitty crush on her!" Cody yells, blushing.

The guys laugh and Cody hides his face. They finally decide on a movie and begin watching _The Devil Inside_.

A few hours later, the campers meet up in the mess hall for lunch.

"I think it may start to rain," Gwen says and Caitlyn smiles.

"Yes! I love rain!" she cheers and most of the others look at her oddly.

"Why do you like the rain?" Airi asks.

"Yeah! It's all... wet!" Lindsay says.

"It calms me down. I don't know. Rainy days are just really relaxing," Caitlyn shrugs and timidly pokes her slop. "Chef, what is this supposed to be?"

She pokes it and it slowly inches off her plate, making people barf.

"It's cake," Chef says. "Now eat it, maggot."

Caitlyn frowns and stabs her fork in it. She turns and stands up with her tray, walking towards the serving window. "Can I have a piece of bread?"

Chef drops a piece of moldy bread on her tray and she looks at it with disgusted.

_Gross..._

She sighs and tosses it.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Airi asks, stretching like a lazy cat.

"I don't know. We have a few video games over in our cabin, thanks to a forgotten bag by Harold. Maybe we can convince Chris to let us use his TV," Duncan laughs and the others look at each other.

"I don't think he would," Alejandro says.

"Al's right!" Owen yells and Alejandro cringes.

Caitlyn chuckles and looks at him.

-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-  
>"So he doesn't like being called 'Al'? Now I have something to use against him any time I will need to," she grins.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Doesn't hurt to ask," Gwen shrugs and Izzy nods.

"Right oh, big O!" she says, glomping Owen.

Owen laughs his big hearty laugh and smiles at Izzy.

"I don't know, but I'm going to sleep," Gwen grumbles and walks back towards the cabin.

"The good thing about days off is that we don't have any eliminations," Caitlyn smiles.

"As far as you know..." Chef mutters and Caitlyn frowns.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Chef chuckled.

Caitlyn shakes her head.

-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-  
>"Sometimes I think Chef has lost it just as much as Chris has," she says, rolling her eyes.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chris walks in with a big grin.

"Change of plans! We will have a challenge today!" he declares and everyone groans. "It'll be based on the movie _Valentine's Day_. Meaning love challenges."

"Ew," Heather shudders. "As if I'd 'love' any of these idoits."

"Not counting Alejandro, of course," Caitlyn teases and Heather growls, embarrassed.

"You should be talking, Mrs. Anderson," she taunts and Caitlyn and Cody blush heavily.

"Sorry, but let's focus on me again," Chris says and flashes a grin.

Justin scoots a bit closer to Airi with a seductive smile.

"Airi, you should be my partner," he says softly, cupping her cheek in his hand. Airi blushes heavily and pulls away.

"Sure," she says and Mark mentally strangles Justin.

"What's wrong dude? You're making a funny face," Andrew says and Mark snaps out of it.

"Nevermind," he mutters, grabbing Caitlyn's arm. "You're my partner."

"Okay Mark. Tense much?" Caitlyn jokes and Mark stays silent, silencing Caitlyn. She looks over at Airi and frowns, understanding why Mark's so upset.

-o-o-o-Mark-o-o-o-  
>"That's not how it's supposed to work!" he wails, pounding his head against the latrine.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cody groans as he realizes the purple haired leach attached to his arm would have to be his partner.

"Cody! We will rock at this!" Sierra giggles.

"Chris, aren't we all on different teams though?" Beth asks.

"That was true Beth. That was true. But I say that since there's only nineteen of you left, we go back to our original teams," Chris smiles.

Beth nods. "But there's an odd number of people... I won't have a partner."

"Go with Izzy and Owen then," Chris says and Beth nods, moving over to them.

"So we'll have a rapping game," Chris says. "You'll be standing on the stage, your teammates and opponents in the bleachers and your partner sitting on a stool on the stage by you. You'll, the guy, will have to make up the rap as you go and sing it to your partner. Depending on how well you do is what your score will be. Now go."

"Good thing I'm a good rapper, huh?" Mark chuckles, keeping an eye on Justin.

"Yeah. You're the best," Caitlyn says, looking away.

-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-  
>"Might as well count us out on this challenge," she sighs. "Mark is a sucky rapper. Believe me. He tried at our school's talent show and it sucked."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Better do this right, stringbean," Lashawna says to Noah and he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, because it's so hard to come up with rhymes."

"Don't be sarcastic with me, fool. I'll knock ya silly," Lashawna says and Noah sighs.

"First up, Noah and Lashawna," Chris says, sitting down into his chair at the plastic table and the other campers sit in the stands.

Lashawna and Noah walk up onto the stage and Lashawna sits herself on top of a stool.

"Okay, go."

Noah takes a deep breath. "Oh Lashawna, your voice it's sweeter than Adele's. And take it from me, you're smoother than scales. Your strength! Oh Lashawna, is greater than love. You're legend to me-you're bigger than life."

He finishes and Lashawna smiles. "That was nice, stringbean."

Noah nods and the audience applauds. Andrew and Eva, Beth, Owen, and Izzy, and Heather and Alejandro go next.

"Next is Justin and Airi," Chris says and Mark's grip tightens on Caitlyn's arm again.

_Ow...!_

Justin smiles. "Oh sweet Airi. Fair Airi. Oh Airi, you're tough, you're tougher than Hulk Hogan. I'll tell it to you straight, you're softer than a fluffy dog. Your brains! Oh Airi, are bigger than Einstein's. You're legend to me, I love you more than strawberries."

Airi blushes and Mark tightens his grip and narrows his eyes. Caitlyn winces as she sees the bruise on her arm already forming.

"Good job," Chef says and nods. Trent and Lindsay, Gwen and Duncan, and Cody and Sierra go.

"Okay Mark and Caitlyn. You two are the last ones to go up. So get on up there," Chris says.

Caitlyn leads a stressed Mark onstage and she swats his hand away. She timidly hands him the mic and sits onto the stool.

"Um..." Mark says, fumbling for words. "Caitlyn, my best friend, Caitlyn. We've grown up together. Through thick and thin we've stood together, through rain and shine we shone together. Memories that can never be replaced are the ones I share with you, and I don't know what I would do if I had never met you. We are great friends, as you can see. And I hope that that's what we'll always be."

Caitlyn grins and stands up. She runs over and hugs him. "Wow, you were actually good."

"Actually?" Mark asks and Caitlyn shakes her head, pulling away.

"Nevermind. Don't worry about it," Caitlyn chuckles.

"Grips win," Chris says and they cheer as the Gaffers hang their heads in shame.

"Go on back to your cabins," Chef says, waving them off.

~~Elimination Ceremony~~

"The results are in," Chris smiles. He tosses a Gilded Chris to Trent, Lindsay, Owen, Izzy, Eva, Andrew, and Noah. All that were left were Beth and Lashawna.

"Let's let the suspense build... shall we?" Chris grins and Lashawna growls.

"No!" the two shout and Chris frowns.

"Fine! Here Lashawna!" Chris says and tosses it to her.

Beth's face falls as she stands up, but she smiles at her teammates. "I'll be rooting for you guys over at Playa de Loser you guys. Have fun and don't get too seriously hurt! See you guys later!"

She walks to the limo and waves, then dissappears into it and they drive off.

"Another episode of Total Drama Back in Action! Will Mark ever tell Airi? Will Airi fall for Justin's tricks? Will Cody and Caitlyn kiss? Find out all this and more on the next episode of Total Drama Back in Action!" Chris yells and grins.

**Hey:) This was a fun chapter to write. I'm thinking that I'm going to let them have more free time like at the beginning, maybe not as much though. Just so I can eventually get a few characters together and secrets revealed and such:D Well, please review! Thanks for reading! Happy writing~**


	10. Zombie Attack

**Hello:) Yes, this is a quick update and hopefully this won't be a sucky chapter:b Anyways, thank you to Sunshine98 for the challenge idea~ To the story~**

-o-o-o-Total Drama Back in Action-o-o-o-

"Welcome back! Last time, the campers busted out rhymes!" Chris yells.

"Chris, you really need to stop trying to be 'cool'. It doesn't work on you," Chef says and laughs.

Chris frowns, embarrassed. "Mind your own business!"

Chef just laughs and shakes his head.

~~~Killer Grips' boys' cabin~~~

"You have to tell her before man model over there takes her away," Cody whispers to Mark, pointing over his shoulder at Justin.

Mark looks over at Justin, who was applying coverup.

"No blemishes for this hunk~" he sings to himself. Cody, Mark, Duncan, and Alejandro make eye contact and burst out laughing.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Justin asks and they just laugh more. Justin growls and turns back to his compact.

"But you do have to. And soon," Cody says. "But I don't think she'd fall for pretty boy's tricks easily, so that gives you an advantage."

"But go," Duncan nods and Mark blushes.

"Fine," he says and walks out of the cabin.

~~~Screaming Gaffers' girls' cabin~~~

Lashawna laughs as Eva blushes and growls.

"Izzy! I'm going to murder you if you don't shut up about Andrew liking me!"

"But I just KNOW he's in love with you!" Izzy laughs, swinging from beam to beam on the ceiling. "I have a sixth sense!"

"He doesn't not, you physco!"

"E-Scope is never wrong!" Izzy yells, falling to the ground and landing on her face. "Ow!"

"Serves you right," Eva growls and storms out, walking towards the mess hall.

Lashawna chuckles and Lindsay frowns.

"What's wrong with Edna?" Lindsay asks.

"Nothing sweetie," Lashawna laughs. "She's just in like."

"In like! Is it contagious? Where's Tyler? I have to tell him!" Lindsay shrieks and rushes out to warn her absent-from-the-island boyfriend.

Lashawna sighs.

-o-o-o-Lashawna-o-o-o-  
>"Sure the girl is sweet, but sometimes you can be too stupid for your own good," Lashawna says, shaking her head.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lashawna walks into the mess hall to see Mark nervously crossing the other side to Airi's table.

"Hey Mark!" Caitlyn grins and Airi smiles.

"Oh, hi," Mark says, looking away.

"My gosh, you're hardly ever so nervous and jumpy. What's up?" Caitlyn asks.

"Nervous? Jumpy? Who's nervous and jumpy?" Mark asks, looking at them and shaking his head. "I'm just fine! I just need to talk to Airi for a moment."

"Ah," Caitlyn nods knowingly and laughs. "Have fun you two~"

She gets up with her tray and moves over to the other table, which was consisting of Alejandro, Owen, Justin, and Cody.

"Hey you guys. Can I sit here?"

"Of course," Cody smiles and Caitlyn takes a seat.

"Ah, señorita. How are you?" Alejandro asks, trying to charm her.

"I'm fine. Thanks," Caitlyn says, uneffected.

Alejandro sighs and decides to try again. He rests his hand on hers and smiles at her.

"Caitlyn-"

"Hey Allll," Caitlyn says, dragging out his name and causing him to flinch. "Let go of my hand and quit trying to charm me into doing your bidding. I don't fall for idiots."

"Really? Because you like Cody," Justin laughs and Caitlyn blushes.

"Do not!" she yells.

"Well, then I give you permission to fall for me," Justin says and Caitlyn frowns.

"I don't like you either," Caitlyn says, dropping her head on the table.

"Mr. Anderson, consult your wife! Please!" Duncan yells, pointing to Sierra, who was sobbing.

Cody sighs and stands up and walks over there to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

At Caitlyn's table, the guys continue to tease her and chuckle, making her face shine bright red.

"I had a bad dream! We were married and then you were having an affair behind my back with Caitlyn!" Sierra sobs into his shoulder and Cody groans.

_'As if I'd marry you...'_

"Well, it was just a dream Sierra."

"Oh Cody! You always know what to say!" Sierra shrieks and starts kissing him.

Caitlyn looks and feels a pang of jealousy.

~~~Out in the woods somewhere~~~

"So what did you want to talk about?" Airi asks as the two walk along a path.

Mark blushes heavily and soon the two reach a clearing. Flowers grew wild and bunnies hopped about; birds swooped through and the trees tower over them. Mark looks away nervously as he leads her to a small log.

"Mark?"

Mark takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"Airi, I like you! I want to kiss you and I want to be your boyfriend and you don't have to feel the same way, I just wanted to get it off my chest and get it over with," he says and looks away.

Airi blushes heavily, shocked. "Mark, I-"

"Okay! You don't like me, I get it. We can go back to the mess hall now," Mark says and turns.

"I like you too Mark," Airi says, standing up. She walks over and hugs him tightly, both of them red faced. "I'd like to be your girlfriend."

Mark stands there, stunned. "Great!"

Airi chuckles and grabs his hand. "Now let's get back to the mess hall."

"Sure," Mark smiles and the two walk back.

~~Mess Hall~~

"Shut it!" Caitlyn yells at Duncan, who continues to tease her.

"Why should I? This is fun," Duncan laughs.

"I'm not having any fun!"

"To be honest, I don't care," Duncan chuckles. "Now tell us this. How long was the longest time you and Cody kissed?"

Caitlyn blushes and stutters. "I- We-"

"YOU GUYS KISSED?" Sierra yells, standing up quickly.

"No, we didn't-"

"Shut up Cody!" Sierra wails and runs out of the mess hall, crying. "My dream was right! Cody's a no good cheater!"

Cody and Caitlyn share a glance and groan. "We never kissed."

"Yeah, right," Duncan laughs.

"We didn't!"

"Campers! Meet at the forest clearing!" the intercom screeches from outside. "Chris McLean, out!"

Caitlyn grumbles to herself as the 18 campers walk outside.

"Alright, I see everyone's slept well," Chris chuckles and gets groans in response.

"So, today's challenge will be based off the movie _Zombieland_," Chris says and Caitlyn, Gwen, and Duncan cheer.

"Horror movies!" they yell and high five, everyone giving them odd stares.

Chris chuckles. "We have zombies placed around the forest. Capture them and take them over to the hospital set and try not to get infected from their bites. If you do get bitten, you sit over there in your team's dunk booth. Then Chef'll throw a ball at the target and you'll fall in the water, making you officially unbitten. Got it? The team that gets the most zombies back to the mess hall wins."

The teams disperse and start walking through the forest, looking for the intern zombies.

~Killer Grips~

The eleven teens search through the trees.

"I think I've found one!" Sierra squeals, holding Cody's head. He groans and pulls away and Duncan and Gwen exchange looks and nod.

-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-  
>"Appearently the depression from this morning is gone..." she says and shakes her head.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The two walk off in the direction Sierra pointed and Heather grins.

"I found one too!" she says, then lets out an ear piercing shriek. "Ow! It bit me!"

"Oh no! Heather is infected! She's going to kill us all!" Lindsay wails, running around in circles and panicking. "Don't eat my brain!"

"What brain?" Duncan whispers to Gwen as they walk off and Gwen chuckles.

"Go to the dunk tank Heather. I'll take this guy off your hands," Alejandro smirks.

Heather blushes and growls, shoving the intern in his arms and walking off. "Whatever."

-o-o-o-Heather-o-o-o-  
>"I did NOT blush! Chris probably just drew on my face! Yeah, that's it!"<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Get him back to the mess hall! Go!" Caitlyn yells at Alejandro and he nods and runs off.

"Bossy..." Heather comments as she walks back, soaked. "That's not what Cody wants..."

"I'm not trying to impress him!" Caitlyn yells. "So shut up!"

"Oh-"

"Girls, please stop," Trent says as he places a hand gently on Caitlyn's arm.

"Fine," Heather and Caitlyn mutter and look away.

-o-o-o-Cody-o-o-o-  
>"Trent's always the passive one... He's still trying to win Gwen over, isn't he?"<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Screaming Gaffers~

"Oh come on you idiots! We have to find at least one!" Eva yells as she stops around, looking behind trees.

"Here's one," Andrew says and turns quickly just as Eva straightens up. Their lips smack against each others and they blush.

"I knew it!" Izzy sings as she swings from branch to branch.

The two pull away with red faces and look away.

"Owen, get this guy to the mess hall," Andrew orders and places the sleeping intern in Owen's arms. "Just be really quiet."

Owen nods and runs off.

~A few hours later~

"7...8..." Chris says, counting the interns on the ground. "Looks like the Killer Grips found three more than the Screaming Gaffers!"

They cheer and Chris smirks, making them stop and eye him suspiciously.

"But," he says and they groan, dropping their hands. "The Screaming Gaffers found the "Zombie Queen", so they win invincibility tonight!"

"Zombie QUEEN?" Heather shrieks. "Unfair! We didn't know about this!"

"Oh well~" Chris sings. "Go to the stage."

The teens groan and walk away as the Screaming Gaffers cheer.

-o-o-Awards Ceremony-o-o-

"Cody, Airi, Caitlyn, Trent, Duncan, Gwen, Mark, and Sierra are safe. It's between Alejandro, Heather, and Lindsay... Who will get to stay here? Which two will go home?"

"Two?" Mark frowns.

"Yes," Chris nods and Mark sighs. "I say that Lindsay stays!"

Alejandro's eye twitches and Heather growls.

"FINE!" she yells and stomps to the lame-o-sine.

Alejandro turns to follow her when Caitlyn smirks.

"Bye Al," she calls and Alejandro starts swearing in Spanish, causing Caitlyn to laugh.

"Ah, I'm going to miss calling you Al," she teases and he storms off. She shakes her head and leans back against the stands.

"Nice," Chris chuckles as the limo drives away. "What will next week bring? Will Eva and Andrew make out again? Will Cody and Caitlyn admit it to each other? Will Trent make a move on anyone? Find out next week on Total Drama Back in Action!"

**Ha, well guess what? Turns out I had never eliminated Trent, so he will be magically reappearing. lol well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was fun to write. Happy writing~! :)**


	11. The Big Dance Off

**Hello! Here's another chapter. Well, obviously... Oh well! Anyways, onto ze story~!**

-o-o-o-Total Drama Back in Action-o-o-o-

"Welcome!" Chris grins. "Last time on Total Drama Back in Action, it was a zombie apocolypse. Most of our campers survived, but there were a few unlucky ones that got bitten and had to be quarentined by Chef!"

-Killer Grips' Girl Cabin-

"Why is Cody in here?" Caitlyn asks, raising an eyebrow at Sierra, who was hugging the said boy.

"Because I wanted to teach you, the girl who knows nothing of the wonderful art of dance, how to dance romantically with a boy," Sierra says. "But you won't be dancing with Cody. You'll dance with Trent there."

Caitlyn looks over and sees Trent sitting on her bed. "Oh sorry. I didn't notice you were there."

"It's okay," Trent chuckles. "I was being quiet."

"Okay, so Trent, hold Caitlyn how Cody is holding me," Sierra instructs.

Trent crosses the room and does so, making Caitlyn feel funny.

"Do his hands have to be on my waist?" Caitlyn asks, noticing.

"Yes ma'am," Sierra grins and Caitlyn sighs. "Now just follow his lead and ta-da! Oh and don't step on his feet with the clumsy nature of yours."

"Hey!"

"I said go!"

Caitlyn glances up at Trent, who smiles at her. Izzy lays under Caitlyn's bed, videotaping the whole thing while giggling silently.

"CAMPERS! CHALLENGE TIME~!" Chris yells from outside and Caitlyn was all-too-eager to hurry and get out of there.

_'So embarrassing...'_ she thinks as she rushes out. Her breath slows and she stands upright beside Duncan.

"Time to dance!" Chris yells as he does the moonwalk.

Everyone snickers, causing him to stop and glare at them.

"Anyways, I've decided this challenge will be based off the movie _Step Up _or _Step Up 2._ Or even _High School Musical_ for all I care. Each camper will get the chance to dance in front of their fellow competitors. Caitlyn will be excused from this because she is a horrible dancer and she will be able to DJ the music for everyone."

"Yes!" Caitlyn cheers.

"Chris, this isn't fair!" Sierra screeches.

"Well, she'll have two votes against her as a consolation," Chris says. "That is, if your team loses."

-o-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-o-  
>"Well," she says, counting on her fingers. "I have... Nine others on my team... So if I can convince at least five of them to not vote for me, I can stay. Go math!"<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'll take the deal," Caitlyn says with a confident grin. _Cody, Airi Trent, Duncan, Gwen and Mark won't vote for me... I think._

"Alright, go sit over there," Chris says as he points to a radio and tons of CD's. Caitlyn nods and goes to sit in the swirly chair beside it. "First up is Killer Grips. Pick a song and come up with a routine."

"We pick _Rhythm of Love _by Plain White T's!" Sierra yells without discussing it with anyone.

"Alright, and Screaming Gaffers?"

"We pick _Rolling in the Deep_ by Adele," Izzy giggles.

~Killer Grips~

"Why'd you pick that wimpy pansy song?" Duncan yells at Sierra.

"Because I have a routine from dance class for it already," Sierra says. "Here, we start like this..."

~Screaming Gaffers~

"I guess this is an okay song..." Owen shrugs.

"Here, we can do this..." Andrew says.

**(A/N: Here are the links to the videos. I can't really describe dancing well, but here's a pretty basic idea for their dances. **/nXFlRkscowM and /1mravqyfWyo**)**

Chris sits in his seat, apalled. "That was... uh..." he clears his throat.

"Interesting?" Caitlyn offers.

"No, it was horrible!" Chris laughs. "But the Killer Grips routine was more put together and didn't want to make me barf as bad."

"Yes!" they cheer and Caitlyn grins.

-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-  
>"I see finding Chris' hair gel influenced his vote. Who knew the sadistic host was so easy to manipulate whenever you dangle the last of his hair gel supply over the side of the cliff."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Ceremony~

Lashawna sighs and steps into the lame-o-sine.

"Bye guys!" she says and the door closes.

**Hey, sorry about the short chapter. -_- I couldn't really think of anything, but I thought I needed to update. Sorry about the long wait and I'm even sorrier about the poor quality of this chapter. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me! Oh and please review! Thanks lovelies~! Happy writing~! :3**


End file.
